Melancholy of Flowers
by musokasakura
Summary: Cye and the others are back, but now in college. Someone is crushing on Cye and Hana returns. What will happen between the Hana and Cye? And who is the mysterious new villain at work. *Complete*
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Please read the first story, Evil Torrent, before reading this one. This is a sequel and unless you read 'Evil Torrent' you won't understand what is happening.

Chapter One

Reunion

The bell rang around eight-o-clock in the morning as the bright sun rose higher into the sky. One young man was racing toward the building door, struggling to hold onto his bag. His auburn hair blew lightly in the wind and his teal blue eyes were full of determination. He raced inside, flew up two sets of stairs and down the hallway.

"_I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Kento!" _he thought to himself as he stopped in front of a door. He carefully opened the door only to find students, plus the professor starring at him.

"You are late Cye Mouri," said the professor.

"I'm so sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off, it won't happen again," Cye said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well make sure it doesn't. Please take your seat."

"Yes sir."

Cye's face grew red as he took his seat. He could feel eyes on him and it didn't feel good. He got out his notebook and textbook and opened to the pages he was supposed to be on. As the professor continued his lecture on Japanese history, Cye couldn't help but not pay attention to what the professor was saying. History didn't bore him or anything, it's just that lately, he was having trouble concentrating on other things. His friends went off to different colleges other than Ryo and Kento. They were going to the same college as he was. Sage went to Osaka for school and Rowen went to America for a transfer student scholarship. Of course Cye missed his two friends, it wasn't the same without them. But the one person he really missed was Hana. It had been a whole year since he saw her. He worried about her everyday and night. Wondering if she was doing alright and if she would ever come back to him.

Time flew by and class was over for Cye. He packed his things and walked out the door. As he got out of the classroom and into the hallway, he saw a girl about two feet shorter than he was, she had short brown hair with clips in it, and blue eyes. She was standing against the wall just outside the classroom door. She looked up at Cye and smiled gently.

"Hey Natsumi," Cye said.

"Oh... hi Cye... how are you?" Natsumi asked softly.

"I'm doing alright. How about yourself?"

"I'm fine..."

There was awkward silence between the two of them afterwards. Natsumi's face turned red every time she looked at Cye.

"Say Natsumi, do you have any classes next?" Cye asked.

"No... why?" Natsumi asked.

"My two friends and I are going to hang out by that big cherry tree. Care to join us?"

"Sure... I mean... if that's okay with you."

Cye laughed. "I'm the one who is inviting you silly. Don't worry about it."

Natsumi's face turned even redder at the response she got. "Okay..."

"Great. Let's go." Cye took Natsumi's hand and led her outside where Ryo and Kento were waiting.

"DUDE! What took you so long?" Kento asked.

"I was talking with Natsumi," Cye replied.

"Hello Natsumi," Ryo said.

"Hello Ryo..." Natsumi said, still holding Cye's hand.

"What's with the holding hands thing? Are you over Hana or something?" Kento asked.

"What?! No... I'm..." Cye said, his face getting red.

"Who's... Hana?" Natsumi asked.

"Cye's girlfriend," Kento smiled.

"Girlfriend..." Natsumi said quietly.

"Yeah. She's away for now, but I'm sure she'll return," Kento said.

Natsumi took her hand away from Cye's and just stood there, looking at the ground.

"That's enough Kento!" yelled Cye.

"What?" Kento asked.

"I'll tell you later Kento," Ryo whispered. "But for now you should stop talking."

"Whatever dude. Hey, are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to go to our favorite spot on campus?" Kento said.

"Sure. Are you coming Natsumi?" Ryo asked.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Natsumi said softly, still looking at the ground.

Cye glared at Kento then took Natsumi's hand again.

"Natsumi, don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun together," Cye said.

Natsumi looked up at Cye with wide eyes then nodded slowly.

"Good, let's go," Cye said and led Natsumi behind him.

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo airport, a girl with tanned skin and long black hair and blue eyes stepped off the plane and inside the airport. A smile on her face as she walks in.

"Kento, stop stealing my sandwiches!" Cye yelled.

"Can't help it man, they are just so good!" Kento said with a smile as he devored another sandwich.

Cye sighed as he tried to eat the rest before Kento could get his hands on them.

"Are you okay Natsumi?" Ryo asked.

"Huh? Oh... yeah..." Natsumi said.

"You haven't eaten anything," Ryo said with a concern face.

"Oh... I'm not really hungry..."

"Here. Have one of my sandwiches," Cye said, handing one to her.

"Thank you..." Natsumi said as she took it.

"So, you give her one and you tell me not to eat anymore?" Kento asked.

"That's because she's not eating. You ate your lunch, half of Ryo's and three of my sandwiches. You had enough," Cye said.

Kento pouted and drank his water. Natsumi took a bite out of Cye's sandwich and smiled.

"It's very tasty," she said.

"Thank you. I knew you would like it," Cye smiled.

Natsumi just sat there, red in the face, starring at her hands.

"Natsumi, there is something bothering you, you can tell us what it is. We won't say anything to anyone," Cye said as he put a hand on her small shoulder.

"I can't..." Natsumi said softly. "I can't... tell any of you... I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Ryo said. "If you don't want to say anything, then we won't pressure you."

Natsumi smiled at Ryo's comment and ate the rest of Cye's sandwich.

"Aw man! I have math in like two minutes!" Kento said as he got up. "I can't stand the subject! And the teacher isn't so great either."

"Have fun," Ryo said.

"Yeah yeah. I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Kento," Cye said.

Kento raced off, leaving only Ryo, Cye, and Natsumi alone.

"What class do you next Ryo?" Cye asked.

"Um... I think I have English next," Ryo said. He looked at his schedule and then nodded. "Yep. English in about... five minutes or so, so I should get going as well."

"Okay. See you after school?"

"Yeah. We are going to Mia's after all."

"That's right. Forgot about that."

"So I'll see you outside the campus at three."

"See you there."

Ryo waved to Natsumi and then walked off in the opposite direction.

"Who's Mia?" Natsumi asked.

"She's an old friend. We knew her since our teenage years. She's cool. If you want you can join us," Cye said.

"Sure..."

"Great. Meet us at the entrance of the campus. We'll take my car."

"Okay."

"Well I have to get to bio class. The teacher there is more strict then our history teacher. I have to get there at least five minutes early. What class do you have next?"

"I have creative writing next."

"I'll walk you to your next class."

"You don't have to..."

"I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Okay..."

Cye helped Natsumi up and the two of them walked off to the nearest building.

"I hope this will be enough food the boys," Mia said as she sat the groceries down on the table. "I know Kento's stomach and I'm pretty sure this isn't enough." She laughed and headed into the kitchen. But before she could get there, there a knock at the door. "Coming." Mia opened the door and a shock expression went onto her face.

"Hi Mia. Long time no see," Hana said.

"Hana. Hi! This is such a surprise. Come in," Mia said.

"Thank you." Hana entered Mia's home and looked around. It hadn't changed at all since the last time she was there. Everything was the same.

"How have you been?"Mia asked as the both of them sat down on the couch.

"I've been okay."

"How was your family doing?"

"Oh... they are fine..." A sad expression faded onto Hana's face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all."

"Well I would be, but hey, Cye and the others are coming over soon. You should stick around. I bet Cye will be surprised when he walks through that door and sees you here." Mia winked at Hana and got up.

"So everyone is still together?"

"Well, Rowen went to America for a scholarship program, and Sage is in Osaka."

"So only Cye, Ryo and Kento are left."

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"Why don't you help get set up for the boys come."

"Sure. I'd love to."

Three-o-clock came around and Kento and Ryo were already waiting by the campus entrance. Cye and Natsumi walked over to them together.

"Natsumi is coming?" Kento asked.

"Yes Kento. I invited her," Cye glared.

"The more the merrier," Ryo smiled.

"Let's get going before Kento makes any more remarks," Cye said and took Natsumi's hand and led her to his car.

"We'll meet you there Cye," Ryo said.

"Okay," Cye said as he helped Natsumi in the car.

Cye got in and started the car. Natsumi looked out the window and saw Ryo and Kento get into another car.

"Ryo doesn't have a car?" Natsumi asked.

"Not yet. Kento normally drives him to school with him," Cye said as he backed out of the parking spot. "You'll like Mia. She's nice and is always there if you need her."

"That's good to know I guess..."

Twenty minutes passed until they got the big house in the forest. Natsumi stood in front of the house, looking it over.

"This place is huge," she said in awe.

"Yeah, it's even nicer inside," Cye said as he got out of the car.

"Who's car is that?" Natsumi asked. She pointed to a black car that was parked behind Mia's jeep.

"I have no idea. Is Mia having someone else over?" Cye questioned out loud.

"We are here!" Kento yelled.

"About time," Cye smiled.

"Hey, we were right behind you!"

"Who's black car is this?" Ryo asked.

"Dunno," Cye said. "Let's go in." He grabbed Natsumi's hand again and led her to the front door. Before he could know, the door opened and Mia stood in the doorway.

"You know, I could hear Kento's voice from inside the house," she smiled.

"That's because he has a big mouth," Ryo laughed.

"Can I help it if I'm loud?" Kento said.

"Yes," Cye said. "Mia, this is Natsumi. I invited her."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Natsumi," Mia smiled.

"Same here..." Natsumi said shyly.

"Hey Mia, who's car is behind yours?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, well... we have a special guest," Mia said. "Come in."

The gang entered the house.

"FOOD!" Kento shouted and raced toward the table that was full of food.

"Try to save some of that for other people Kento," Cye said.

"CYE!" screamed a voice.

Cye felt someone pounce him from behind that made him fall to the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hana. How's it going?" Kento said.

"Hana?" Cye asked. He turned his head and saw the same beautiful blue eyes he loved so much starring at him. "Hana..."

"Hello Cye. Long time no see," Hana smiled sweetly.

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Really? You haven't wrote to me or said anything."

"Yes I have. I wrote to you lots of times. Didn't you get my letters?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm here now and we can be together again."

Cye looked at Natsumi who stood there in silence. She wasn't looking at him, but the ground again. Hana helped Cye up and hugged him tightly.

"Natsumi... I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here," Cye said.

"Who's Natsumi?" Hana asked.

"She's a friend of mine, but we'll talk later okay hun?"

"Sure."

"THESE CHIPS ARE AWESOME!" Kento yelled as he stuffed his face with food.

"Kento how many times to I have to say it? Leave some for other people!" Cye ordered.

"You snooze you loose."

Cye grabbed the chip bowl and Kento tackled him to the ground. Spilling the chips on the ground. Ryo laughed then looked Natsumi who was still starring at the ground. He felt bad for her because he knew that she liked Cye very much. And to see his girlfriend suddenly show up, it wouldn't surprise him if she just dashed out the door right this second. But she didn't, she just stayed put where she was and suddenly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Hana," Natsumi said with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, same here," Hana said with a big grin. "Thanks for watching out for Cye for me. I know he can be a handful."

"He's... one of a kind.."

"Hey, let's the two of us sit on the couch and let the men duke it out over food."

"Sure... sounds great..."

The two of them walked over to the couch and started talking to one another. Cye and Kento stopped what they were doing and just starred at the two laughing women.

"Wow... that's something I didn't expect," Cye said.

"You're telling me. Natsumi knows Hana is your girlfriend. You would think she would get all angry and stuff," Kento said.

"Natsumi is not like that," Ryo said. "I guess... she just figures that there is no way to change things. So she is making the best of the moment as she can."

"That's deep Ryo," Kento said.

"But he's right," Cye said. "Natsumi is a shy girl who doesn't like to speak her mind. And if she gets caught in a moment where she feels uncomfortable, she will try to forget about the current event."

"Yeah... but she's probably hurting inside non the less," Ryo said.

Cye didn't say anything and started to clean up the chips that were on the floor.

"What? Does Natsumi have a crush on Cye or something?" Kento asked.

"You really are slow aren't you?" Cye said.

"Hey, I don't realize these types of things."

"Yes she does."

"That really sucks then."

"Yeah. Thanks to you and your big mouth."

"I didn't know!"

"Well know you do and what's done is done."

Around five everyone started to head out. Natsumi rode home with Ryo and Kento while Cye and Hana were left alone. The two of them went into the forest and to the waterfall that Cye showed Hana a year ago.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit!" Hana said. "It's just as lovely as I remembered it."

"I'm glad you still like it," Cye said.

"Of course."

"Did you fix everything with your relatives?"

Hana just stood there, not saying a word. "Yeah... I did..."

"You don't sound happy. What happened?"

"It's nothing..."

"It's something. I want to know what happened to you while you were there."

Hana's shoulders started to shake as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hana?"

"My family... abandoned me..."

"What?!"

"You remember when Shijisha took over my body?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"When she left my body for good, she left some of her powers behind. I realized this while I was at my Uncle's house. I found out that I could levitate things. It was pretty cool, but I wanted to keep it a secret. But... that didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it."

"I'm listening."

"One night, my Uncle and my Aunt were discussing about how my parents were always careless. It made me really mad. That's when I realized that I could destroy things around me, just because of my emotion. My Aunt's dining room was destroyed because of me. My Aunt totally went mad and told me that I was the spawn of Satan. She told me to get out of her house and to stay away from their family. That happened recently... that's why I came back here."

Hana sank to the ground and sobbed as Cye wrapped his arms around her.

"A family who says that, shouldn't be called family. Family doesn't say those kind of things," Cye whispered.

"But it's my fault..."

"Nothing is your fault. You didn't know about your powers. It's okay."

Hana turned and cried into Cye's chest. Cye stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"You have me now and I won't banish you."

Hana continued to cry and the two of them stayed where they were until the sun finally set and the moon came out.


	2. Hardships

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hardships

"Class I will now hand you your results from yesterday's quiz," the professor announced.

Cye didn't pay much attention in class lately. Too many things were swimming in his head. The last time he met Hana again, she was distraught. He never saw her so upset before that he couldn't really do anything but comfort her. To have her shunned from her family, that's the most horrible thing a person can experience. All he could do was let her be for a bit and let time heal the wounds in her heart as much as possible.

"Cye Mouri, not very impressive. Please see me after class," the professor said.

Cye looked down at his test and saw a C written in red in the corner. He gave a loud sigh and stuck it in his folder with the rest of his papers for that class. Class ended and Cye packed his things slowly. After all the students left the classroom he went up to the professor.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Cye, you work lately has been... how can I put this, not as I expected from you. Your grades that you are getting on assignments are horrible. Is there anything wrong?" the professor asked.

"I'm just having some family issues right now. It's hard to concentrate when so much is going on right now. I'm terribly sorry."

"I understand. I do hope though, that the problems will cease and that you will be back on top again."

"Yes sir."

The professor smiled and patted Cye on the shoulder. "You are a good student Cye. I hate to see the best fall."

"Thank you sir."

Cye left the classroom and walked slowly down the hall. The teachers here expect so much from him, but the way things are going right now, what can he do? What will he do?

"Cye?" said a soft voice from behind him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Natsumi," Cye said.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Is anything wrong?"

"No... well... it's Hana..."

"Did she... break up with you?"

"What? Oh no. Nothing like that. Hana is just going through some tough times."

"Oh... I see..."

"I don't know what to do for her. I love her so much and I hate seeing her the way she is." Cye clenched a fist and shook it at his side.

"Well... just being there for her... is the best thing you can do."

"I know. I just want to do so much more for her."

Natsumi didn't say anything and just stood there.

"I'm sorry Natsumi... I shouldn't be telling you these things."

"It's okay... I'm happy that you telling me this."

"You are?"

"Yes... I like you very much Cye... I don't want to see you down."

Cye smiled weakly and patted Natsumi's head. "Thank you Natsumi. You are a good friend." Cye continued walking down the hallway, leaving Natsumi standing where she was.

"I'm... just a friend..." Natsumi said to herself.

Cye got outside in the bright sun light and wandered over to the tree where he usually sits under. He put his bag down and just lay on the grass, look up into the cloudless sky. It was such a beautiful, cloud free day. Everyone was feeling happy and full of energy. Cye closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_**One night, my Uncle and my Aunt were discussing about how my parents were always careless. It made me really mad. That's when I realized that I could destroy things around me, just because of my emotion. My Aunt's dining room was destroyed because of me. My Aunt totally went mad and told me that I was the spawn of Satan. She told me to get out of her house and to stay away from their family. That happened recently... that's why I came back here."**_

_**Why? Why must Hana face such horrible events in her life? Why must she go through so much pain and sorrow. What worse is that I can't do anything for her... I'm useless... **_

"_**It's because of this new power that my life has turned for the worse..." Hana sobbed.**_

_**Why did Shijisha**_ _**leave some of her power behind? To punish Hana for destroying her plans of world domination? Is that it? What can I do to change that around? There has to be a way...**_

"_**Cye? CYE!"**_

"Huh? Wha?" Cye opened his eyes to see Kento leaning towards him.

"Dude are you okay?" Kento asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were sweating up a storm. Not to mention you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"So Hana has powers now?" Ryo asked who was leaning against the tree.

"Yeah..." Cye said.

"I had no idea that her family disowned her. What a bunch of creeps," Kento said, sitting up.

"We can't do anything about that now. What we can do for her, is change the outlook on things," Ryo said.

"How?" Cye asked.

"She has this new power, but she doesn't know how to channel it, let along control it when it gets out of control. What needs to be done is teaching her how to channel her powers. Make them useful to her instead of making them destroy her," Ryo said.

"I see." Cye said.

"That's what you can do for her Cye. Teach her how to use her powers," Kento said.

"I guess..."

"Go to her after school and suggest it. If she declines, force it on her," Kento said loudly.

"No Kento. Force will just make it worse. Cye needs to do it gently and calmly," Ryo said with a firm voice.

"I'll do it. I'll go to her after school and set things right. I can't just sit here and expect things to magically make everything right in the world. I have to be by her side and make sure everything goes just the way she wants it," Cye said.

"That's the spirit buddy!" Kento said and slapped Cye on the back.

Cye coughed from the slap and got up. "I don't have anymore classes for the day. I'm heading over now."

"Good luck Cye," Ryo said.

Cye nodded and headed for his car. Ryo and Kento watched as Cye drove off and out of sight.

"Cye is a good guy. Caring so much for his girl," Kento said.

Ryo didn't say anything, just starred out at the horizon.

Cye raced to Hana's place as fast as he could. Once he was there he stopped at Hana's apartment door. He was here once before, when Hana let him in and he spent the night. Cye blushed a little and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. The second time he knocked, the door creaked open.

"Why is the door unlocked?" Cye questioned. He walked in slowly and realized that there was no light on in the place. Everything was dark and lifeless. "Hana! Are you home?" The was no answer again. Cye started to get nervous and headed toward the bedroom. When he peeked in, he saw Hana laying on the floor covered in blood. "HANA!" Cye ran to her side and picked her up. Blood dripped on the floor and Cye's pants. Cye's eyes widened at the state she was in and took her to the bathroom. Once he was in the room he rested her on the floor and took her clothes off. Luckily there wasn't as many cuts on her as he thought. Sage wasn't in the area so he couldn't call him. He went out into his car and fetched his first aid kit. Cye carefully wrapped the bandage around mid section and tied a knot. "What could have happened to you?" he wondered. Cye picked Hana up and brought her back to her room where he rested her in bed. He pulled the covers over her body and sat at the edge of the bed.

"She looks exhausted. What happened Hana? Why were you covered in blood?"

Hana stirred in her sleep and rested a hand on Cye's. "I was..." she said softly.

"Hana? Are you awake?" Cye asked.

Hana opened her eyes a little and smiled. "Hey Cye... what brings her here?"

"Never mind that. You were laying on the floor unconscious and covered in blood. You had a cut in you mid section."

Hana smiled. "I guess it didn't work then huh?"

"What didn't work?"

"I wanted to show... that I could control the evil within me..."

"The evil? You mean your powers?"

Hana nodded slowly. "It didn't work..."

"Hana, listen to me and listen to me carefully. The powers you possess aren't bad. You just need to learn how to channel them correctly. You can use your powers to do good. Just like me and my armor," Cye said, grabbing Hana's left hand. "Hana, I know what you were trying to do. I'm glad it didn't work because if I lost you, I would be torn to pieces. You are my world Hana."

"Cye..."

"Get some rest. You need to let that wound heal."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it. I'll stay with you if it makes you feel better."

"Cye... please... don't ever leave me..."

"I won't. I promise you."

Hana smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Hana."

A knock came an hour later. Cye opened the door to find Ryo and Kento standing there.

"Cye we got your message. What's up?" Ryo asked.

"Hana... she's hurt," Cye said.

"What? What happened?" Kento asked.

"Come in and sit down and I'll tell you," Cye said.

The two of them walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Cye sat in the armchair and closed his eyes.

"Dude, what happened?" Kento asked.

"Hana tried to commit suicide," Cye said shakily.

"Suicide?!" Kento shouted.

"Shhhh. She said that she was training. But I knew what she was doing. It was a good thing I got here when I did. If I was any later, we might have lost her," Cye said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Cye..."

"Is she alright now?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. She is sleeping," Cye responded.

"That's good."

"I never imagined Hana to be that kind of person," Kento said.

"Well Kento, when things get out of hand and you can't think straight, of course you'll try to do something crazy," Ryo said.

"I don't know what to do guys," Cye said. "I can't stand seeing her like this."

"Cye, you are doing the best you can. You are here with her now, that's good enough," Kento said.

"It doesn't seem that way."

"Cye, you are the only person who can help her now," Ryo said. "You have to have confidence that you will pull her out of this hole that she is in."

Cye nodded and wiped his tears from his face. "I'm sorry guys. I know you have better things to do than to sit here and watch me cry."

"Don't sweat it pal. That's what we are here for, to be here when you need us," Kento said.

Cye smiled and got up from the chair. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine," Ryo said.

"Do you have any food?" Kento asked. "I'm starving."

"Kento you don't ask that type of thing in someone else's house," Ryo said.

"It's fine," Cye laughed. "I'm sure I can fix him up something."

"Oh yeah! Cye's cooking here I come!" Kento shouted.

Ryo just shook his head and smiled.

After having some rice balls and some miso soup, Ryo and Kento said goodbye to Cye around ten at night. Once seeing his friends out the door, Cye walked back to Hana's room and sat at the edge of the bed. Cye watched Hana as she slept peacefully then frowned.

"_Hana, why would you go and try to kill yourself?" _Cye thought to himself. _"If I hadn't come in time, you might not be here with me..."_

"You are still here?" a voice said. Cye looked to his left and saw Hana starring at him.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you now. Not in the state that you are in," Cye said.

Hana smiled. "I'm sorry Cye."

"Hana, as soon as you are better, you and I are going to train. We are going to make those powers of yours useful."

"That's good to hear... but it won't fill in the hole in my heart."

"I know that and I understand. But I don't want you to go and do something like you did earlier."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Now are you hungry? I made some rice balls. Kento and Ryo were here earlier."

"They were?"

"I was worried about you Hana. I didn't know what to do."

Hana didn't say anything and just looked to the side. "I'm sorry Cye. For causing you so much trouble again."

"You didn't cause me any trouble Hana. You are going through a tough time right now."

"But I keep hurting you."

"It's fine. Look, I'm going to go and get you some rice balls. Stay in bed."

Cye got up and walked out of the room. Hana just sighed to herself and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Cye, you try so hard to make me feel better. I really am a pain to you but you just won't admit it. Your heart is probably hurting right now from earlier," _she thought to herself.

"I'm back," Cye said, holding a plate of three rice balls and a glass of water.

"Thank you Cye," Hana smiled.

Cye set the plate on her lap and set the glass of water on the side table. Hana took a small bite and just chewed slowly.

"That Natsumi girl seems to like you a lot," Hana said between bites.

"Yes, she does," Cye said.

"She seemed upset when she saw me for the first time."

"Natsumi has a crush on me."

"I see. Do you like her?"

"As a friend Hana, nothing more."

"I know, I thought I would just ask."

Cye smiled and took the plate away from her when she was done.

"You are the only girl for me Hana," Cye said as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You are the only man for me Cye," Hana said.

"I'll stay overnight if you wish. I'm kinda nervous just leaving you here alone," Cye said.

"You don't have to," Hana said.

"But I want to."

Cye took off his shirt and rested next to Hana. Hana draped her arms around Cye's torso and closed her eyes. His body heat making her warm inside that she fell asleep again. Cye kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well. Sleep finally overcame him and he too went into a deep sleep.


	3. Tenderness Lemon

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tenderness

Cye woke up the next morning due to the sunlight that was shining through the curtains in Hana's room. Cye sat up and yawned then looked to his right to see if Hana was still asleep. Cye turned his to find an empty spot next to him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked out of the room and into the living room. Hana was sitting, with her back towards him, on the couch reading a book with her legs to her chest. Cye walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. She jumped a bit then looked up and smiled.

"Morning Cye," she said softly.

"Morning to you," Cye said as he kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"My chest is still a little sore, but I'm fine non the less."

"That's good to hear."

"I want to start my training as soon as possible."

Cye looked down at her and saw that she was already dressed in training clothes. Her determined eyes told him that she was really eager and serious about this whole training thing.

"But what about your chest?" Cye asked.

"It's fine. I'm not going to let an injury hold me back," Hana told him.

"But this is no minor injury. You should rest."

"I'm fine Cye."

Hana got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "If you don't want to train with me, I understand." She got a water bottle out of the fridge and headed for the door.

"Hana wait," Cye sighed.

Hana stopped at the door and turned to face Cye. Cye walked over to Hana and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"If you really want to train that badly, I know of a place where you can do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we have to take things slow. I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"Understood."

"Let me just grab my shirt and we'll go."

"Okay."

Hana watched as Cye raced into the bedroom and came back with his shirt on. The two of them got into Cye's car and drove to the spot near Mia's house. The spot that they loved to go when they were alone. Hana got out of the car and raced to the big rocks that were by the waterfall. Cye followed her and sat down on one of the rocks.

"Sit," he told her.

Hana obeyed him and sat down on the rock next to his.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We sit here and meditate."

"What? That's it?"

"This is the first step of your training Hana."

"But Cye... I'm not good at meditating."

"Try to."

"It's not that easy."

"I know, but you have to."

Hana sighed and crossed her legs. She looked at Cye who already had his eyes closed. She followed his example and closed her eyes.

"Try to clear your mind of everything," Cye said softly.

"Like I said, easier said than done," Hana retorted.

Cye didn't say anything and just sat there in silence.

"_I can't do this! There are too many things on my mind right now," _Hana thought to herself.

"Try to relax Hana. I know it's hard. But you must learn to be one with your power," Cye said.

"Did you read my mind?" Hana asked.

"No. But I know that you were thinking in some way."

Hana grunted and sat there in silence.

Three hours went by and the two of them just sat there on the rocks.

"Okay. I think this is enough time for now," Cye spoke.

"Finally!" Hana said as she stretched her arms and back. "I can't stand just sitting here, having nothing to do."

Cye chuckled and got up. Hana stood up as well and looked at the waterfall.

"I love coming here," she said.

"So do I," Cye agreed.

"Now what?"

"We'll do some practicing. You can levitate things, but you must learn how to control that part of your power."

"Okay."

"See those little rocks?"

"Yeah."

"Try moving them."

"Um... okay." Hana stood in front of the small pile of rocks on the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated on those rocks. Cye stepped back when he noticed purple aura surrounding Hana's body. He looked over at the rocks and noticed that some of them were moving on their own. They only floated about two inches because falling back to the ground. Hana opened her eyes and fell to the ground. She was panting heavily and sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"Hana! Are you okay?" Cye asked, running to her side.

"Yeah...just a little tired," Hana panted.

"That took a lot out of you. I think we need to work on not using so much energy while performing something that hard."

"It's not hard really. I just don't have enough energy in me."

"You do, but you are just throwing your energy out like it was nothing. You need to learn to only submit a little bit to your powers."

Hana nodded and rested against Cye.

"Can we go home?"

"Yes."

Cye picked her up and carried her to the car.

When they got back to Hana's place, he carried her to the bedroom.

"Actually Cye, I want to hit the showers first," Hana said.

"Oh. Okay," Cye said.

"You can join me if you'd like."

Hana winked and walked out of the room, leaving Cye there in shock Hana closed the door to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned to the shower nobs to the right temperature of the water and then got it. She closed her eyes as the water ran down her body. The steam enveloped her body which made her stress float away. Hana was about to grab the soap so she could clean herself when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked to her side and saw a figure heading her way.

"Cye?" she asked as she poked her head out of the shower. She blushed as she saw him standing before her, completely naked.

"I think I'll take that offer," he smiled.

"Well come in sexy. Don't keep me waiting." she said in a seductive voice.

Cye smiled wickedly and walked slowly towards the shower. Once he was in arms reach, Hana grabbed Cye's arm and pulled him in with her. The warm water ran down Cye's well built body, making him sigh at the refreshment.

"It's been a long time since we did this," Hana said.

"Yeah. It has been a long time," Cye said.

Hana wrapped her arms around Cye's waist and hugged him tightly. Cye jumped a little when he felt her rub her body against his.

"You waste no time do you," Cye smiled.

"Huh?" Hana looked up then blushed. "Well..."

Cye laughed then moved Hana up against the titled wall where he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Hana relaxed her body and wrapped her arms around Cye's neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel Cye move his hands around her body, sending jolts of electricity through her body. Hana broke the kiss and let out a low groan when she felt Cye enter a finger into her. Her whole body went weak to the point where she had to hold onto Cye for support. Cye moved down and took her left breast into his mouth. Hana grabbed onto Cye tightly as she moaned louder.

"You are liking it I take it," Cye smiled.

"What... ever gave you... that idea?" Hana panted.

"You are so hot," Cye said softly.

"I'm not the only one who's hot around here," Hana smiled.

Cye smiled wickedly and turned off the water to the shower. Hana looked up at him in confusion when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked.

"We should go somewhere with more... room," Cye said as he led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Hana got onto the bed and laid on her back. Cye moved on top of her and captured her lips again. Their wet bodies pressed tightly against one another, making the room more hotter than it was.

"Pleasure me Cye," Hana said huskily.

Cye smiled sweetly at her as he descended down to her torso. He kissed around each breast before taking one of them into his mouth. Hana gasped then moaned softly as she moved her hands above her head. Cye took the other breast into his mouth and moved his tongue around her nipple which made Hana cry out loader in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Cye said as he moved down her body. Cye took his tongue and licked up the juices that were soaking her womanhood. Hana grabbed Cye's head and cried out as he continued to lick her. Hana's entire body started to jerk as she cried out Cye's name. Cye inserted his tongue into her and started moving in and out in a slow pace.

"Cye... don't stop..." Hana moaned. Her entire body was on fire as Cye reached up and grabbed her right breast and started to caress it. "Faster Cye..."

Cye obeyed her and picked up his pace. His tongue licked every inch of her until her juices poured out like a running river. Hana's body relaxed as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was fast," Cye smirked.

"Sorry..." Hana panted.

"It's okay." Cye said as he moved up. "You have a condom?"

"Yeah. Second drawer," Hana said.

Cye grabbed one from the drawer and slid it on.

"I would love the day when we don't have to use those," Hana said.

Cye blushed then inserted himself into her. Hana gasped and closed her eyes tightly as Cye moved slowly within her debts. "You're... so tight."

"Does it feel good?" Hana asked.

"Yes... it feels incredible..."

Hana smiled then moaned softly as Cye picked up his pace. Sweat started to drip from Cye's face as he continued to move.

"Cye..."

Cye moaned loudly while he felt Hana's walls grab him tightly. The smacking of their body got louder as Cye moved faster.

"I'm close Cye..." Hana moaned.

"So am I..." Cye responded.

Hana moved her hips with Cye's as she grabbed the bed sheets in her fists.

"I... I can't hold it..." Hana cried.

"Don't hold back..." Cye moaned.

Hana's walls clamped tightly around Cye as her body started shaking. Hana cried out in pleasure letting herself go. Cye moaned while he released himself as well. He moved to the side of Hana then collapsed onto the bed. Hana smiled and draped her arm around Cye's torso.

"That was wonderful," she whispered.

"Yes it was," Cye smiled. He turned his head to Hana then picked his head up. "It's already four!"

Hana turned her head to see the clock. "Yes it is. Why?"

"I have to meet the guys over at the burger joint," Cye said as he slowly got up.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I held you up."

"Don't worry about it Hana." Cye got his jeans and his shirt on. "You can come too if you want. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okay." Hana got dressed and the two of them headed out.

"Cye is never late!" Kento said.

"Maybe he got held up or something," Ryo said.

"Can I have another burger please?" Kento asked as he shoved the last one he had down his throat.

"You know you could've waited," Ryo said.

"Hey! I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I don't wait for no one!" Kento stated.

"Yes Kento we all know that."

"Sorry guys that I'm late," Cye said as he and Hana entered the store.

"Took your sweet time," Kento said.

"I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry about him," Ryo said.

"So, what's the excuse?" Kento asked as he sipped his soda.

"I was with Hana," Cye simply said.

"Oh... OH!" Kento said out load.

"Shhhh!"

"Hello Ryo," Hana said, blushing.

"Hey Hana. How have you been?" Ryo asked.

"I've been okay. Cye has been helping me train."

"You have Cye?" Kento asked.

"Well yeah. I thought I told you that," Cye said.

Kento shrugged then ate another burger.

"I'm not even going to ask how many you have had," Cye said.

"Um... about eight I think," Kento said.

"EIGHT?!" Hana shouted.

"What's wrong with that?" Kento asked.

"It's not normal that's what," Hana stated.

"Look, when you hang out with us, normal doesn't exist anymore," Kento said.

"He does have a point there," Ryo smiled.

"So what are we doing?" Hana asked.

"We are just hanging around. Enjoying life," Ryo said.

"Sounds fun," Hana said.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything Hana?" Cye asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay."

Hana watched as Cye walked up to the counter with Kento right beside him. She smiled as Kento tried to have Cye buy him some more food.

"_Being back with my love and my friends, it feels really good. I just hope this lasts a little longer," _Hana said to herself as she sat down next to Cye.

A/N: Okay. Be truthful here, who thinks the lemon sucked. I do! :sighs: I'm still not used to writing these sort of things. Anyways, hopefully the next one won't be as cheesy and lame. Sorry for the disappointment.


	4. The Darkness Within

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Darkness Within

A scream echoed throughout the forest as dust flew up into the cloudless sky.

"Well done Hana. You have improved a lot since we first started your training," Cye smiled.

Hana looked at the huge boulder in front of her, then turned to Cye with a big smile on her face. "I have."

"It's amazing how much power you possess. It can be very helpful to us in battle with our next enemy. If we have one."

"That's great. I always wanted to help you and your friends as much as possible. Now I can!"

Cye chuckled and patted the top of Hana's head. "You are so cute."

"It's all because of you Cye."

"What's because of me?"

"You took your time with me when I was training. You were patient and caring when I didn't get something right away."

"That's why it's called training. You aren't supposed to get something right away. It takes time and practice."

Hana smiled and nodded. "Oh yes! I forgot to tell you! I'll be attending your school for the next semester."

"Really? That's great!"

"I can be near you more."

Cye bent down and kissed Hana softly on the lips.

"Can we go get something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Sure. Well call it a day."

The two of them walked out of the forest and headed towards Cye's car.

"Hello Cye," came a soft voice.

Cye looked to his left and saw Natsumi standing there.

"Hey Natsumi. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I live near here. I usually take my afternoon walks through here."

"I see."

"What are you and Hana doing here?"

"Um... we were uh..."

"Just enjoying the scenery. I heard this place was beautiful so I wanted to see it," Hana said.

"Oh... I see," Natsumi said.

"Hey, I'll be going to the same school as you and Cye so we can get to know each other better," Hana said.

"You are?"

"Yep."

"That's... great..."

Cye looked at Natsumi's face then turned to Hana. "Hana we should go. Nice seeing you Natsumi."

"You too Cye..."

Hana and Cye got into the car and drove off, leaving Natsumi standing where she was.

"Why did you have me get into the car?" Hana asked.

"Didn't you see Natsumi's face when you told her that you would be going to the same school as us?" Cye asked.

"No I didn't."

"She was getting upset."

"What? What for?"

"Like I told you before, she has a crush on me. You going to our school just made her feel even worse."

"Oh. I didn't consider that factor."

"It's okay. She should get over the fact that I have someone now. She'll find someone else."

"I hope so."

Natsumi walked down the path that led into the forest.

"Why did Hana say that to me? Is she trying to get smart with me or something?" Natsumi asked herself. "Just because she is Cye's girlfriend doesn't mean she can get goody goody with me."

"_**You are so right young lady," **_said a voice.

"Who said that?" Natsumi turned around and looked all around her. "Who's there?"

"_**That doesn't matter right now. I can sense darkness in your heart. A darkness that can be very useful indeed."**_

"Darkness? I don't know what you are talking about. I don't... I don't have anything like that in me!"

"_**That's what you think. Think about it now. You hate Cye for treating you so nicely, then telling you that he has a girlfriend. You hate Hana for taking Cye away from you."**_

"What? Hana has nothing to do with his. Cye and I weren't even going out."

"_**But if Hana wasn't around, you and Cye could have been together, forever."**_

Natsumi covered her ears and shook her head. "NO! Stop talking to me!"

"_**Now now. No use in getting angry. I'm here to help you."**_

"Help me? With what?"

"_**I can help you get Cye to be all yours."**_

"That's impossible. He loves Hana..."

"_**She's just a bug that just gets in your way. What do you do with bugs when they are annoying? You destroy them in the most painful way!"**_

"Are you saying I should kill Hana?"

"_**No, but you can hurt her in such a way that she'll never bother you and Cye again!"**_

Natsumi just stood there.

"_**Come to the old warehouse near the school. You know where that is right?"**_

"Yes. It's the place that was on fire not too long ago."

"_**Go there and I will show you how you can get Cye to be yours."**_

The voice disappeared with a laugh.

"Hello? Hello?"

Night fell and Natsumi went to the old warehouse just as the voice told her to. It was dark and the place had no source of light anywhere.

"This is kinda creepy," Natsumi said to herself.

She stopped at the rusted twin doors that led inside the warehouse.

"Oh please. I'm listening to a voice that I heard in my head. I must be going crazy."

She opened the doors carefully only to find the whole inside lit by candles.

"What the hell?"

"Welcome. I knew you would come," said the same voice.

"Who are you?"

Natsumi walked up to the dark figure what was sitting in front of her. As she drew near, the light revealed a young lady, not too much older that Natsumi herself, sitting comfortably in a big chair. The girl had long black hair with golden eyes. Her outfit was a long black dress and a golden locket that hung from her neck.

"Why are you calling me young lady when you aren't that old yourself," Natsumi said.

"That's what you think. I'm much older than I appear," said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kurushimi."

"Kurushimi? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, what your tongue!"

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"I sensed the darkness that dwells in you. It made me curious so I did some investigating. You are a very interesting human indeed."

"Human? What do you mean by that?"

Kurushimi got up from her chair and walked towards Natsumi. She cupped Natsumi's face with her hands and looked at her.

"What a pretty face. Too bad Cye doesn't realize your beauty."

Natsumi blushed, then pushed Kurushimi off of her.

"What are you?"

"That's classified information to you."

"How can you help me?"

"Glad you asked. Follow me."

Natsumi followed Kurushimi through a door and into a room that was glowed a green light from within. Kurushimi stopped in front of a large tub like tank that the green light was coming from. Inside the tank looked like some sort of tubs were floating in water.

"This will help you," Kurushimi said.

"You want me to get inside that thing?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry. You will be able to breath. All you need to do is put the helmet that's inside on your head. The rest will take place on it own."

"This is so creepy."

"You want Cye for yourself no?"

"Yes... but..."

"Then get in!"

Natsumi did as she was ordered. It was like her body moved on it's own as she took off her clothes and got into the tank. Natsumi grabbed the helmet and placed it on her head. As soon as she did that, the tubes that were in the tank with her dug themselves into her skin. Natsumi screamed with agony as some sort of liquid entered her body.

"It'll be over soon enough," Kurushimi said. _"I'll use this girl to destroy Hana in the most painful way. Once her heart is broken to the point where she is totally helpless, I'll make my move."_

"You know what goes great with hotdogs?" Kento asked.

"I'm afraid to ask," Ryo said.

"Chili and cheese."

"Oh. Well that's not so bad."

"Add chocolate to the mix and it's a party in your mouth."

"Now that's just gross."

Hana laughed as the two guys started debating on what's gross and what wasn't.

"Thank you for having us over Mia," Cye said.

"No problem. I wanted to have a small get together before you guys go off to school again," Mia said.

"I wish Sage and Rowen were here," Ryo said. "It's not the same without them."

"I hear you," Cye said.

"It's great that we are able to do this more often," Hana said while looking up at the ceiling.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Hana?" Cye asked.

"No enemies, just a normal life with friends and family."

"Yeah. We haven't had something like this in a long time," Kento said.

"But how long will it last?" Ryo questioned.

"Who knows. Let's just enjoy it while we can," Cye said.

"I'll toast to that!" Kento said as he raised his glass.

Everyone clashed glasses together and laughed.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Natsumi emerged from the tank. The liquid dripped down her naked body and purple aura surrounded her.

"Good. The process was a success," Kurushimi smirked. "You know what your goal is, right?"

"Yes I do. My goal is to destroy Hana by having Cye only see me and only me," Natsumi said in a dark voice. "I will make her pay."

"Excellent. Now go and make sure you don't let the other Ronins see through you."

Natsumi nodded and walked out of the room.

"I will avenge my father no matter what the cost," Kurushimi said as the door closed behind Natsumi.


	5. Damaging of the Heart Lemon

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Damaging of the Heart

The semester finally started for school and everyone was kind of down due to the fact that school had started up again. Everyone was having lunch in their usual spot under the giant tree.

"Man. I got a shit load of homework already in English," Kento moaned.

"On the first day?" Ryo asked.

"Our teacher is Satan," Kento said.

Ryo laughed and patted Kento on the back. "Sorry to hear that buddy."

"Not helping Ryo."

"Sorry."

"Hello everyone," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Natsumi! We've been looking all over for you," Ryo said.

"Sorry. I had to stay after to talk to my professor. Cye... do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back guys," Cye said as he got up.

Hana watched as the two of them walked over by the benches.

"What do you want Natsumi?" Cye asked.

"Well... I want you to... forget about Hana," Natsumi said in a soft voice.

"What?!"

Natsumi took Cye's hand into her's and looked up at him. "Look at me Cye..."

Cye looked down at Natsumi's sad face. But that sad face soon changed as Natsumi's eyes glowed a golden color. Cye's body went limp as he continued to stare into Natsumi's glowing eyes.

"Forget about Hana. I'm the only one you love from now on," Natsumi whispered into Cye's ear.

"W-what are you talking about Natsumi?" Cye asked weakly.

"You are now under my control. You can't resist."

"Natsumi... this isn't like you... snap out of it..."

Cye was caught off guard when Natsumi captured Cye's lips with hers. Cye felt his heart melt and his mind go empty. Natsumi broke the kiss when she heard a twig snap. She looked behind her to find Hana standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"W-what's going on here?" Hana asked.

Cye looked at Hana with a blank expression on his face. "Hana... I no longer love you," he said.

"What?!"

"I realized that I'm in love with Natsumi. She is my whole world now. I am sorry."

"What do you mean you are sorry?! How can you just say that so... naturally?!" Hana shouted.

"Do... you mean that Cye?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes of course I do. You are the only one for me," Cye said as he kissed Natsumi on the lips.

"Cye... I don't... I don't believe you!" Hana cried.

"I'm sorry Hana, but you can't change how I feel for someone. Things change."

Hana took a step back and held her chest. "Cye... I HATE YOU!" Hana turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Very good Cye," Natsumi said with a smirk. "Hana is no longer apart of your life from this day forward."

"Hey there's Hana, what's wrong with her? She looks upset," Kento said as he saw Hana run towards them.

"She's crying," Ryo said, getting up from his spot. "Hana what happened?"

"Cye... he dumped me..." Hana cried.

"He what?!" Kento asked now getting up too.

"Why? What's the reason?" Ryo asked, pulling Hana close to him.

"He... love Natsumi... more," Hana said, crying into Ryo's chest.

"He loves Natsumi?" Kento said. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Ryo said. "It's okay Hana, I'm sure it's just a thing he's going through."

"Ryo I don't think that's the case here," Kento said.

Ryo shot Kento a look then patted Hana's head.

"Cye! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Kento shouted.

Ryo looked up and saw Cye walking back with Natsumi. The two of them were holding hands."Cye..."

"Why did you dump Hana?!" Kento growled.

"I'm not in love with her anymore. I didn't realize until now," Cye said plainly.

"What the hell?! Cye you and Hana were very close, you can't just say that like it meant nothing to you!"

"I feel sad about it, but things change Kento. You must know that by now," Cye said.

"Cye... please don't..." Natsumi said. "I don't want you to get in trouble... because of me..."

"Don't worry about it," Cye smiled.

"This isn't like you Cye," Ryo said, still holding Hana in his arms.

"What do you mean Ryo?" Cye asked.

"You... you just don't seem the same that's all."

"I'm the same person Ryo. I just happen to love someone else."

Ryo frowned at the answer he got.

"Look Ryo, people date other people, but there is a time where they break up. It's only natural," Cye explained.

"I'm sorry... Hana," Natsumi said softly.

Hana didn't say anything, just stood there wiping her tears from her face.

"Hana, Natsumi said she was sorry. At least tell her everything is okay," Cye said in a stern voice.

Hana turned around with her eyes wide. "Everything is fine? How can you say that? Everything is not fine!" She broke away from Ryo's hold and ran off the campus.

"Cye, that was uncalled for," Ryo said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ryo," Cye said. "Come one Natsumi, we should head to class."

"Sure..." Natsumi said. "I'm sorry... for all the trouble..."

The two of them turned around and headed for the buildings.

"Something feels wrong here Ryo," Kento said as he watched the two walk away.

"I know. But we don't know what is going on. Cye is right in some way with what he said," Ryo said.

"That doesn't give him the right to do what he did to Hana," Kento stated.

Ryo nodded and the two of them got their things and headed for class.

"Why Cye? Why did you do that to me?" Hana asked herself as she sat on her bed in her room. "It hurts..." She clutched her shirt where her chest was. "It hurts way too much..." She rested her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "Did... did Natsumi have anything to do with this? No... she's not that type of person..." Hana grabbed both sides of her head with her hands. "Why am I... thinking this way?" She sobbed quietly into her pillow as the sun began to set.

"We're here!" Natsumi said as she closed the door.

"This is your house?" Cye asked.

"Yes it is."

"Where are you parents?"

"They are on vacation for the week. So I have the house to myself right now."

"Is that so."

"Head up to my room, I'll be there in a second."

"Your room?"

"Yes silly. It's the second door to the left."

Cye walked up the stairs and to Natsumi's room. It was painted pink and it had a lot of stuff animals. There as a desk, a books self, a dresser and her bed. The comforter had daisies all over it.

"You like?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah... it's... girly," Cye smiled.

Natsumi pushed Cye onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Cye asked.

"I've waited... so long for this moment Cye," Natsumi said and captured his lips.

The two of them laid there for a minute with their lips locked together. Natsumi broke the kiss and stripped Cye of his clothing.

"You are so handsome," Natsumi said as she looked over Cye's well-built body.

Cye sat up and took off Natsumi's clothes as well.

"You are so hot," Cye said. He took one of Natsumi's breasts in his hand and started to caress it.

"That feels good," she moaned.

"I want to make you feel good," Cye whispered.

He laid Natsumi on her back and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced with each other while Cye continued to caress her breasts. Natsumi moaned into Cye's mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Cye broke the kiss and continued downwards, licking every area of her body. Natsumi moaned even louder as Cye started to lick around her clit.

"Cye..." She grabbed Cye's head with her hands and pulled him towards her.

Cye stuck his tongue into her debts and started moving in and out. Natsumi screamed as pleasure spread throughout her body. He started to move faster when he felt her walls clamp on his tongue. Natsumi arched her back and moaned his name as she spilled herself onto him. Cye picked his head up and licked her juices off his face.

"You taste really good," he said with a smirk.

Natsumi blushed and sat up. "I'm glad you think so." She bent down to Cye's member and began to lick around it like an ice cream cone. Cye sat up straight and let out a deep moan. Natsumi continued then took the whole thing in her mouth. She began to boob her head up and down while her tongue swirled around the head of his dick.

"Oh yes..." Cye moaned as he held her head in place. "Don't stop..."

Natsumi began to suck harder as she felt his dick get harder and harder. She could hear Cye's grunts and moans which made her body even hotter than it was. Natsumi continued to suck until she felt a luke warm substance enter her mouth. She took Cye's member out of her mouth and examined the white liquid.

"What's... wrong?" Cye panted.

"What is this stuff?" Natsumi asked.

"You mean... you don't know?"

"No. I don't know much about sex or the male body."

"You really are innocent."

"Shut up. I'm learning okay."

"Okay okay. Well, for starters, it semen and that stuff comes out of me when I orgasm."

"It tastes salty."

"Well... it's supposed to... I guess."

Cye blushed and looked to the side. "I can't believe I have to explain this to her," he thought to himself.

"Take me Cye," Natsumi said.

"What?" Cye asked as he looked at her. Her eyes were still that golden color and it made Cye feel weak in body and soul.

"I want you to take me," Natsumi repeated herself.

"Are... are you sure?" Cye asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I love you and I want you."

Cye blushed even more at the words she said. "It's... going to hurt at first... you know."

"I know but I don't really care right now."

Cye just nodded and rested himself above Natsumi. "Just relax."

Natsumi nodded and closed her eyes. Cye placed his dick at her entrance and gently pushed in. Natsumi cried out as he went even further in her.

"We can stop Natsumi," Cye said.

"No... just... push in," Natsumi said.

Cye kept pushing gently in her until he felt her barrier. He looked down at her and saw that she nodded and grabbed the comforter in her fists. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, breaking her barrier with full force. Natsumi cried out in pain as tears formed on the sides of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsumi," Cye said, stopping at once.

"Don't... be... just keep going," Natsumi smiled.

Cye just nodded and continued thrusting in and out. Natsumi soon began to moan and her hips started to meet his thrusts.

"Feeling better?" Cye asked.

"Oh yeah..." Natsumi moaned.

Cye moved deeper and deeper, making her moan even louder.

"Agh... Cye... don't stop..."

"I don't... plan to..."

Cye felt Natsumi's walls clamp even tighter around him and he knew she was close.

"Come with me Cye..." Natsumi moaned.

"I'll try..." He moved faster and faster and soon felt his end coming closer. "Natsumi..."

"Oh Cye!" Natsumi screamed and let herself go. Cye followed after her and released himself within her.

Cye collapsed on top of Natsumi, trying to catch his breath. Natsumi closed her eyes before she felt Cye get up.

"Cye?" she asked.

"Natsumi... we didn't use protection..." Cye said.

"It's okay Cye... I was using protection," Natsumi smiled.

"You were?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"But... how?"

"That's something I can't say to you."

"What?"

Flashback

"As long as you have the demonic power within you, it should use as a protection source for have sex. You will be having sex with Cye right? It's the final step in having him be under your control. The first step is kissing him straight on the lips," Kurushimi explained.

"Yes master. I plan to have him take my virginity in order to complete the process," Natsumi said.

"Good."

End Flashback

"I said don't worry about it. But tell me something, do you still love Hana?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course not. What made you think of that?" Cye asked.

"Nothing important."

"I love you Natsumi. I always did, but I never knew until that day when we started going out."

"I love you too Cye."

The two of them kissed before finally sleeping for the night.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" Kento screamed.

"What about it?" Cye asked.

"Y-you just can't..." Kento groaned before slamming his fist against the table.

Ryo didn't listen to Kento and Cye's fight. All he could do was just watch Hana as she sat on the couch. She had a lifeless expression on her face and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair wasn't shining like it did and it seemed that she had been in the same clothes for days. Not to mention she looked extremely more thinner than she was.

"Hana?" Ryo asked. Hana looked up at Ryo which made him jump a little. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore. She looked like she was just a shell with no soul. "Um... are you thirsty?"

"I don't need anything," she said with a flat tone.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I don't need to eat."

"What do you mean you don't need to eat?! You are going to make yourself sick!"

She kept looking at Ryo with those lifeless eyes. "Do you really think I care what happens to me right now? I've lost everything Ryo. Everything." Ryo just stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say. "I have no one..." Ryo bent down and took Hana into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't say that Hana," he said shakily. Hana just sat there as Ryo continued to hug her. "Don't give up Hana... Cye... he will return to you... I'm sure of it."

Tears started to roll down Hana's eyes but she didn't move or blink.

"Is everything going to be okay Ryo? Well he return to my arms? Or was I destined to be alone?" she thought to herself.


	6. One Sided Love

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

One Sided Love

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Hana shouted as she pounded her fists to the ground. It was six in the morning and the sun was barely up. Hana was at the place where she usually trained with Cye. "I can't even go through with my training."

Flashback

"You can't give up. That's not the Hana I know. You have to get through this and show Cye that you are not weak and that you will stay strong through this. I know it's hard, but... I'll be with you if you need me," Ryo said.

End of Flashback

"_I know he means well, but I can't continue my training if my head is too clouded,"_ Hana thought to herself as she got up from the ground. _"Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was." _Hana slowly walked through the woods with her head to the ground. _"Why are you doing this Cye? Why are you torturing me? Do you like seeing me like this?"_

"Hana?" came a voice.

Hana awoke from her train of thought and looked up to see Ryo standing in front of her. He looked like he was running the mile due to all the sweat and panting he was doing.

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"I usually run out here at this hour. I didn't know you were too," Ryo explained, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I was... just trying to train is all," Hana said slowly.

"Any progress?"

"Of course not. How can I train if I'm like this?" Hana turned her back to Ryo and sighed. She jumped as she felt Ryo take her into his arms. "Ryo? What are you doing?"

"I hate seeing you like this," Ryo said.

Hana rested herself against Ryo's body and took the feeling the man she was with was giving off. His arms had a much stronger feeling than Cye's did. Yet she knew this was wrong, but she didn't do anything to get away.

"Ryo... I..."

"I'm in love with you Hana," Ryo said softly as he let go of Hana. He walked away from her for a bit then stopped. Hana just stood there, trying to recap what just happened and what Ryo just said to her.

"You... are in love...?"

"With you."

Hana turned around to face Ryo's back which was facing her. "You are in love with me..."

"I know it's wrong. You love Cye... but... I just had to let you know."

"Ryo..."

"Hana I..."

"Well apparently Cye loves Natsumi and not me... I'm not saying that I am not happy that you told me that you have feelings for me. I'm also not saying that I am not upset at the moment. This is making things even more harder on me."

"I know..."

"I will, however, agree... to go out with you."

"Wait... what?"

"I want to get Cye back, but in order to do that I have to make some damages to him as well. Will you help me Ryo?"

Ryo turned around and faced Hana with a surprising look on his face. "I will Hana. I'll do anything to make sure you are happy."

"Even if this is a one sided love?"

"It hurts, but I can bare it."

"Thank you Ryo."

Hana walked up to Ryo and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go train Hana," Ryo smiled.

"I'll try," Hana said.

"That's all I ask."

The two of them headed back into the woods where they continued their training.

"I'm telling you," Kento said with a mouth full of food. "Cye is totally tripping right now. I think he hit his head somewhere."

"It is weird that he would do something like that," Mia said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You sure nothing is happening with him?"

"We have no idea right now."

"Knock knock is anyone home?!" called a voice.

"I know that voice!" Kento cried.

A tall blue haired man walked into the dining room carrying luggage and a backpack.

"ROWEN!" Kento cried as he flung himself onto his friend. "I missed you buddy!"

"I missed you too Kento," Rowen laughed.

"Lots of things have been happening here man," Kento said as he got off his friend.

"What types of things?"

"Recently Cye dumped Hana for some other chick."

"He what?!"

"You heard me."

"Where's Hana now? Why is Cye doing this?"

"I don't know where Hana is at the moment and I do not know why Cye is doing this. Mia and I were just talking about it."

"Let me take your things Rowen," Mia offered.

"Thanks Mia," Rowen said.

Mia took the luggage from Rowen and headed upstairs with the stuff.

"So, did Cye even explain why he is doing what he is doing?"

"He just said that he loves someone else now."

"That doesn't sound like Cye. He would normally give a more reasonable answer than that."

"I don't know man. All I know is, Hana is torn apart from this ordeal."

"Where's Ryo?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"This is too much for me."

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"Have you spoken to Cye at all?"

"No. It seems like he has been avoiding us lately."

"Something is up and I don't like it."

"What should we do?"

"Well, for now we should just keep low. Try to get Cye to hang out with us and we'll observe him better. It's the only way to know if we are dealing with a new enemy or not."

"I just hope he's only going through a phase and it's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so too Kento."

"Buger Hut? This is where you wanted to go?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. Their burgers are really good," Hana smiled.

"Well okay."

The two of them entered the restaurant and walked over to a booth.

"You stay here. I'll go get us some food," Ryo said.

"Okay," Hana said.

Hana watched Ryo get in line then looked out the window. The streets were busy as always and people were on the move to get to their destinations.

"_What's my destiny? I thought it was to be with Cye and live my life as normal as I can. But I guess that's just foolish of me. I feel bad using Ryo like this. He's a sweet guy and should deserve someone better,"_ Hana thought sadly.

"Hana? Is that you?" came a voice.

Hana looked up and saw Kento and Rowen standing at her table.

"Kento, Rowen, what are you guys doing here?" Hana asked.

"Came to get us some food," Kento replied.

"When did you get here Rowen?" Ryo asked as he carried a tray with food.

"Yesterday," Rowen smiled.

"It's good to see you again buddy. Why don't you guys join us. Is that okay with you Hana?"

"Sure. It's not the type of date I was expecting, but sure," Hana nodded.

"Date? You mean... you two?" Kento asked.

"Yeah. We are currently dating," Ryo said as he unwrapped his burger.

"What the hell is going on here," Kento said as he sat next to Ryo. "Why are you and Hana now hooking up?"

"I told Ryo that I would go out with him," Hana said after she sipped her drink.

"Is this to get back at Cye?" Rowen asked.

"Part of it yes," Hana said.

"I heard what happened from Kento. It's not like Cye to go and do something like that without a reasonable answer," Rowen said with concern.

"I know what you mean," Ryo said.

"The last time Cye was acting weird, he was under the control of some evil master mind. Do you think the same thing is happening again?" Kento asked.

"Nah. Cye wouldn't have that happen again," Ryo said.

"Then what else is there?" Kento argued.

"I-I don't know," Ryo said sadly.

"This Natsumi girl, what's she like?" Rowen asked all of a sudden.

"Well, she's soft spoken, shy, and likes Cye a lot," Kento replied.

"I see," Rowen said.

"Mia suggested we invite Cye and Natsumi on a picnic to observe Cye's behavior," Kento said.

"That's a great idea," Ryo said. "I'll give us a chance to test out our plan as well. Right Hana?"

"Yeah... sure," Hana said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking too much."

"A dangerous tool," Kento said.

"For you maybe," Rowen laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kento said.

"I think you know," Rowen smirked.

"Look pal, just because you have more brains than me, doesn't mean you can go and make fun of me," Kento said, pretending to cry.

"Oh grow up you big baby," Ryo said playfully.

Hana smiled as the three boys continued to play around and say every insult that came to their mind.

"_I hope this is really okay Ryo... for you and me to be together," _Hana thought to herself.

The next day came with sun and no clouds in the sky. The breeze was calm and refreshing as everyone sat down to eat some lunch on a picnic blanket that Mia gave them.

"It's nice to have lunch with friends," Kento said.

"So how is America Rowen," Cye asked.

"America is awesome! The people there are so nice and things are different than it is here," Rowen said.

"Duh man, we've been there before remember?" Kento said with a mouth full of salad.

"I know, but it's much more when you actually stay there for months."

"Where are you staying?" Hana asked.

"I'm staying with a family in New York City," Rowen answered.

"Ah. Good ol' New York City," Ryo said.

"Yeah, isn't that where you first met your first girlfriend?" Kento teased.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Ryo blushed.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Speaking of girlfriends, what's up with you and Hana?" Cye asked curiously.

"We are currently going out," Ryo said.

"W-What?!" Cye got up with a surprised look on his face.

"C-Cye, sit down," Natsumi said.

"Why are you going out with her?" Cye asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ryo said. "You don't love her anymore."

"Yes but..."

Natsumi looked at Cye with worried eyes then looked at Hana. "W-Why would you do something like that Hana?"

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"You two just broke up... and now you are going out with someone else?"

"Look it's non of your business."

"It is my business if you are going to go around dating other guys and making my Cye feel bad about it!"

"What did you just say?!"

"I just wanted to..."

Hana stood up and fists shaking at her side. "How dare you! How dare you say something like that!" The ground started shaking which made everyone clear the area. "I can't believe you... First you take the only hope I had and now you have the right to make it sound like I'm the bad guy? You have some nerve!" The ground collapsed and formed a crater beneath Hana's feet. "Say anything like that again and I'll make sure you won't be able to love again you little bitch!"

"Hana stop!" Ryo shouted and grabbed Hana by the arm. "Control your anger like you had during your training!"

The ground stopped shaking and Hana glared at Natsumi from where she stood. "This is a warning for you."

"C-Come on Cye, let's get out of here," Natsumi said as she grabbed Cye's arm and let him away from the others.

"Hana..." Cye said quietly. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Hana just stood there as Cye and Natsumi walked away from the picnic site.

"Do you see the huge crater Hana just made?!" Kento said in shock.

"Hana can destroy an entire city with the power she has," Rowen said.

"That's why she is learning to control it," Ryo said. "Hana? Are you okay?"

"No Ryo... I'm not," Hana said quietly.

"I think we better go. I'll take you back to my place," Ryo said. "Kento, can you drive us there?"

"Sure pal," Kento said. "You coming Rowen?"

"I guess I have to. I mean, you are the only transportation I have right now," Rowen said.

Ryo walked Hana back to the car with Rowen and Kento not too close behind.


	7. The Melancholy of Flowers

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Melancholy of Flowers

Ryo turned on the light to his place as soon as he walked into the door. Hana was by his side but did nothing but to look at the floor. Ryo had two places that he stayed at. The log cabin that he spent most of his youth in and the new apartment he got for when he was in school. It was better than walking all the way to Tokyo just to go to college. Yet he always spent as much times as he could in that old cabin of his.

"I think I like the old cabin better," Kento said as he walked into the room.

"I know what you mean, but this will have to do for now," Ryo said. "Hana, why don't you go take a nice hot bath. It'll calm you down and it's good for you."

"A bath sounds nice," Hana said softly.

"Great! It's the first room to the left."

Hana nodded slowly and made her way to the bathroom where she slowly closed the door.

"Poor girl," Rowen said, sitting down on the couch.

"I can't believe Cye said something like that," Kento growled, making a fist at his side.

"Hey, Natsumi was out of line too," Ryo said. He placed his hands on the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. "What on earth is going on? I'm so confused right now."

"Wish Sage was here. He would get through to Cye no matter what the cost," Rowen said.

"But it still doesn't answer the questions that we have," Kento said.

"We probably won't get an answer right away," Ryo sighed heavily.

"That's not the answer I was hoping to get," Kento said.

"At any rate, we should comfort Hana through this time of pain," Rowen said.

"Ryo is already doing that," Kento said.

"I'm trying," Ryo said softly.

"Well, we'll let you go so you can tend to Hana," Rowen said as he got up.

"Call us if you need anything," Kento said as he opened the front door.

Ryo waved as his friends made their way out the apartment. Ryo sighed and walked over to the closet where he got a towel. Then headed over to the bathroom where he heard splashing going on inside.

"_Cye is disappointed in me because I threatened Natsumi? What is going on? I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth," _Hana thought to herself. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hana? It's me, Ryo. Um... I have a towel for you," Ryo said from outside the door.

"Come in," Hana said.

Ryo opened the door slowly and walked in with caution. He turned his head to see Hana laying in a tub full of water with her hair wet. Ryo swallowed hard before placing the towel on the counter.

"H-how's the bath?" Ryo asked nervously.

"It's nice," Hana replied.

"I have some fish in the freezer that I can cook up and we can have. You like salmon?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll go cook some up."

But before Ryo could get to the door, Hana got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hana?" he asked, feeling the back of his shirt getting wet.

"Don't leave me Ryo," Hana said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hana... I'm not going to leave you."

"That's what Cye said to me just before he did this."

"I-I had no idea."

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" Hana cried.

"You will never be alone Hana," Ryo said quietly. "You have friends who care very much about you." Ryo turned around and placed his hands on Hana's bare shoulders. "You are loved Hana."

"But not by the one who I love most dearly..."

Ryo grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Hana's naked body.

"We are going to figure things out. I promise you that Cye will return to you no matter what."

Hana looked up into Ryo's determined eyes. The tears in her eyes poured out more as she reached up and kissed Ryo fully on the lips. Ryo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hana's soaked body and embraced her tightly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Natsumi shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kurushimi asked in a bored tone. She was sitting in her chair in the warehouse with Natsumi before her.

"Why was Cye losing control?"

"That I do not know. I didn't think that tramp would go that far and find someone else."

"Well she did."

"You should be happy about this. Why are you mad?"

"How can I be happy if Cye is slowly escaping my control over him?!"

"You do have a point there."

"Is there anything that you can do to change this?"

"I guess I can upgrade your dose in the tank room."

"If that's what it takes then so be it. I don't want to lose to her!"

"Calm down you psycho." Kurushimi got up from her seat and walked down the little steps to the floor.

"Oh and you never mentioned Hana having some freakishly, strong powers," Natsumi glared.

"Those powers are nothing. She got them when my soul escaped from her body last year."

"You soul? Then how are living?"

"My father split my soul in half. The one that possessed Hana is long gone." Kurushimi opened the door to the dark room and walked in.

"B-but that doesn't explain how you are living."

"Look, my body contains half a soul at this point. Got it?" Kurushimi grunted then turned on the machine. "I'm going to boost up the energy on this thing so it will give you twice as much power as it did the first time."

"That's great."

"I see that I made the right choice in choosing you. I can see that the darkness from within your heart has taken over."

"I should thank you though. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this position in the first place."

Natsumi took off her clothes, got into the tank and placed the helmet on her head. The tubes entered her body once more as power entered her body.

"The end is near! Soon I will be in possession of all the armors and their power and that brat Hana will be out of the way for good!"

"How's the fish?" Ryo asked.

The two of them were sitting at the small table in Ryo's kitchen. Hana had on a T-shirt that belonged to Ryo.

"It's good," Hana said as she took a bite out of the salmon on her plate.

"Um... I hope you don't mind wearing one of my shirts. Your clothes were dirty so I took the liberty in washing them for you," Ryo said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Hana said. "You have done so much for me already."

"I want to make you happy Hana," Ryo said bluntly.

"I-I know..."

There was silence after that as the two of them finished off their plates. Ryo took the two plates and placed them in the sink.

"I have some cookies if you want," he said as he searched the cabinets. "I guess I should go food shopping." He laughed nervously then looked at Hana.

"That Natsumi girl... has she been acting weird to you?" Hana said all of a sudden.

"Natsumi? Um... a little but not that much," Ryo said. "Why?"

"What she said to me earlier today... did that sound like her?"

"Not really. Actually that did surprise me."

"Something's not right Ryo."

"I was certain that you would catch on."

"Is there a new evil on the loose?"

"I do not know."

"If we ask Natsumi what is going on, she'll just deny everyone was ask her."

"You do have a point there."

"You said that she had a crush on Cye yes?"

"Yes."

"That's proof that something is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Why would Cye turn this way AFTER I show up again? Why would he suddenly like Natsumi instead of me? It's true that people do fall in love with other people after a long period of time, but... for Cye to do that to me, it doesn't seem right."

"Any suggestions?"

"Yes. We try to win the real Cye back."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know just yet."

"You are thinking too hard Hana."

"I can't help it. I want Cye back and I will do anything to get him back to the way he was."

"Well, if you do think of something, we'll be behind you Hana."

"Thank you Ryo."

"Now, you look tired. Why don't you go and get some sleep."

"Sure, where's the guest room?"

"Uh... I don't have one. You are welcome to sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"I don't want to put you through that. I'll take the couch."

"You are a guest. I insist you take the bed."

"Look we can sit here and argue about where to sleep for the night or we can just sleep in the same bed."

Ryo blushed at the thought then cleared his throat. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You are very calm about this. I mean, sleeping in the same bed with someone other than Cye?"

"It's not like we are going to have sex or anything."

"I know but still."

"Look I'm okay with it." Hana got up and stretched her arms out, then headed down the hallway. "Where's your room?"

"The second door to the right."

"Okay. Let's hit the sack!"

"Okay..." Ryo followed Hana into this room where he saw Hana get into this bed and curl up under the covers.

"It's comfy," she said.

"Glad you think so... I think..." Ryo said nervously.

"What's wrong? It's like you have never had a girl sleep with you."

"_That's because I never had a girlfriend..."_ Ryo thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You're all red."

"I-it's nothing. Let's just get to bed and hopefully morning will bring some good news into our lives."

Ryo got into bed next to Hana and rested his head on the pillow.

"_This is so awkward..."_

Ryo jumped a little when he felt something drape over his chest. He looked to his left and saw that Hana had her eyes closed with her arm draped over his torso.

"_Is there a reason why I am so jumpy all of a sudden?"_

Ryo shook his head then closed his eyes too, waiting for sleep to overcome him so the night would be over.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Confrontation

Ryo woke up the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He looked around the room in hope to find Hana getting dressed or something, but he found the room empty. Ryo swung his legs around the bed and got to his feet. He stretched his arms and back then walked out of the bedroom. There was a smell of eggs that filled the air as he walked down the hallway. When he reached the kitchen, he found Hana by the stove with a spatula in her hand. She must of heard him because she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Hana," Ryo said as he scratched his bed ridden head. "Glad to see you are feeling better."

"It's not that," she said, flipping the eggs over. "I finally made up my mind is all."

"Really? On what?" Ryo sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"I'm going to confront Natsumi. Ask her face to face what she is up to. I know she will most likely lie to my face, but I need to do this. I have to find out what's going on with Cye." Hana scooped the eggs onto a plate and placed them down in front of Ryo.

"I know you are upset still Hana, but do you think that's wise?" Ryo asked, putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hana sat across from him with a cup of tea.

Ryo swallowed and sighed. "I mean, if Natsumi is the enemy, is it wise to confront her so soon? She is probably waiting for you to do so."

"I don't really have a choice Ryo."

Ryo knew this was a bad choice on Hana's part, but he couldn't say no to her. Pain already ached his heart just seeing her so upset. "Okay Hana. I'm with you one hundred percent. Just be careful when you approach her."

Hana smiled and nodded, then took a sip of her tea.

That day during lunch at school, Hana saw Cye and Natsumi having lunch by one of the benches. Hana looked at Ryo who just nodded his approval and got up and walked to the couple. Cye was having a tuna fish sandwich which shocked Hana as she walked up to them.

"Hello Hana," Natsumi said in her usual, soft voice. "Cye and I were just talking about going to a seafood place just down the street."

"Seafood? Cye you hate eating any type of fish," Hana said. "I can't believe you are eating tuna. It's not like you at all."

"Are you here to complain?" Cye asked in a plain voice.

"No, I'm here to talk to Natsumi," Hana said, trying to hold back any sort of emotion.

"Why me?" Natsumi asked.

"Why not you? You can spare a few moments without your hubby."

Natsumi placed her bento box on the bench and got up. She followed Hana to the side of the central building of the school.

"What's up?" Natsumi asked.

"What are you doing to Cye? He's not acting like himself and everyone is realizing it, not just me," Hana said with a straight face.

"Cye just didn't like eating fish because of his armor."

"When did you find out about the armor he bears?"

"He told me a while ago. He's so strong and brave, no wonder he's one of the chosen few."

"So you know about the Torrent armor..."

"Yes I do. Are we done here?"

"Just answer one thing for me."

Natusmi gave a loud sigh. "What is it?"

"What do you plan on doing with Cye?"

"Well, we already have enough sex to last us a life time." Hearing this made Hana's heart sink even deeper into a black hole. "Would I say... marriage?"

"What?!"

"You heard what I said. Cye loves me and only me. You are just a flower that was dumped on the street to wilt." Hana clenched her teeth in her mouth and swallowed hard, fighting against the tears that were trying to escape. "I answered your question. Now if you excuse me, my_ boyfriend_ is waiting for me." Natsumi brushed against Hana's shoulder with such force that she almost fell over. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsumi return to the bench where Cye was waiting. The tears that she was trying so hard to fight back, came pouring like small rivers down her face. She placed her face within her hands and sobbed quietly. Hana could hear footsteps coming toward her, but she was in such pain she didn't want to see who was coming. Gentle arms wrapped around her in an embrace.

"I told you it was too soon," Ryo whispered softly into her ear.

Hana cried harder into her wet palms and Ryo hugged her tightly.

"That son of a bitch," Kento said as he walked to Ryo and Hana. "I can't believe what I just heard. There is something going on here and I'm not liking it."

"I know Kento, but we can't do anything just yet," Ryo said.

"I know, but it makes me so mad!" Kento yelled and slammed his fist against the building wall.

"Careful Kento. You don't want to go knocking the entire building down," Ryo warned.

"Sorry man. Now what?"

"I don't know."

That afternoon Hana locked herself in the bathroom. Rowen was there to watch over her while Ryo and Kento went back to school to do their extra credit labs. The apartment was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Rowen was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. He could hear some movement within the bathroom. It was almost eight when the front door opened and Ryo walked in with his bag draped over his arm.

"Thank you for watching over her Rowen," he said as he placed his bag on the armchair.

"No problem," Rowen said getting up.

"Did she come out?"

"No."

"I don't know what to do."

"Be there for you. You are the only one she has right now Ryo."

"That's not exactly true Rowen."

"Well right now, you are the only one who cares that much for her."

"Yes, but my feelings for her won't be rewarded."

Rowen didn't say anything and just looked at Ryo straight in the eyes. "Go to her Ryo." That was all he said before he walked out the front door. Ryo was left standing there, wondering what to do. He decided to follow Rowen's advice and try to be there for Hana as best he could. He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.

"Hana... it's Ryo... I'm back from school," he said to the door. He got no answer so decided to try again. "Hana... I want to help...please..." Again, there was no answer from within the bathroom. Ryo sighed and slid against the wall opposite of the bathroom. He must have dosed off because he heard the bathroom lock click and the door swung open. He looked up with his vision blurry. He could make out a figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Ryo must have forgotten that Hana was the one in the bathroom all this time because he closed his eyes again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and soft air on his face. He opened his eyes again to see a face starring at him up close. Ryo rubbed his sleepy eyes with is hand and saw his vision return back to normal. He could see Hana kneeling in front of him. Her eyes were so red that he assumed she was crying non stop since this afternoon. Her hair was all over the place too. "Hana..." Ryo felt her lips touch his before he could say anything else. Her kiss was not plain as it was, but passionate. He wrapped his arms around her to draw her closer to him. He could feel his body heat up by the movement. They stayed in that place for about ten minutes before parting. Ryo panted heavily as he looked at Hana. She too was trying to draw in breath.

"I'm sorry Ryo..." Hana panted.

"For what?" Ryo asked.

"For worrying you."

"I'm here for you Hana."

Tears started to fall from her red eyes again. She wiped them away with her hand and sniffed. "It hurts to cry now..."

"I bet it does. You have been crying since you got home."

Hana nodded her head slowly and buried her face into her hands again. Ryo took her arm and helped her to her feet. Ryo looked her up from head to toe and examined her. All he could see was a miserable girl who had just gotten her heart chopped up into so many pieces, that it would be impossible to put back together.

"Sleep is good for you right now," Ryo said.

"I'm sorry to trouble you," Hana said with her head down.

"Hana, you are not troubling me at all. I am going to find a way to break whatever hold Natsumi has on Cye and get him back to normal, for you."

Ryo led Hana into the bedroom where he tucked her into bed. He got into bed himself and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her sob some more into the pillow. It was hard for him to get any sleep, as he could not get the sound of her cries out of his head.

The next day, Hana didn't come to school, but stayed at home in bed. Ryo and Kento went on having their usual lunch, until Rowen walked onto the campus with a pissed look on his face.

"What up Rowen?" Kento asked.

"Where's Cye?" Rowen asked in a strict tone.

"What happened?" Ryo asked. "Where's Hana?"

"She's back at the apartment. Hana told me what Natsumi had told her."

"She did?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. Now where is Cye?" Rowen asked.

"He over there by the bench," Kento said as he pointed to the usual eating place that Natsumi and Cye normally went to.

Rowen walked over there so fast that he seemed to have disappeared.

"May I help you?" Natsumi asked.

"I need to speak with Cye... alone," Rowen said.

"Not this again. Look if he goes, I go," Natsumi said.

"Listen, if you don't want that pretty little face of your's to get badly bruised, I suggest you stay of this!"

"Natsumi, I'll go," Cye said and got up.

Natsumi watched the two men walk away from the school campus and into a secluded area. Once they were far enough, Rowen stopped dead in his tracks. Cye did the same and starred at his best friend. Rowen turned around and slammed a fist into Cye's right cheek. Cye stood there holding his cheek with a stunned look on his face.

"W-What was that for?!" he demanded.

"That's for hurting Hana the way you did," Rowen said in a low, harsh voice.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Bullshit!" Rowen punched Cye in the face again, this time knocking him to the ground. "You have no idea how much pain she is in... now tell me why you are doing this?!"

Cye sat up and looked Rowen straight in the eyes. The two of them starred at each other for about a minute before Cye spoke again.

"I have no idea..." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" Rowen asked.

"I have no idea! I have no idea why I dumped her! She... she didn't do anything!"

Rowen stood there in shock, trying to soak in everything. Cye still sat on the ground with his hand to his bruised face.

"I don't get it," Rowen said.

"I-I don't know either..." Cye confessed.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walk closer to their area. "Cye?" came a voice and Natsumi walked into the area with a horrible look on her face. "Did you do this?!"

"What if I did?" Rowen asked.

"How dare you!"

"Natsumi, it's okay. I'm fine," Cye said, getting up.

"But Cye..."

"Rowen, I'll get you for what you did to me," Cye said with a stern voice.

"Not if I get to you first and next time, I won't go easy," Rowen glared.

The two former friends glared at one another before parting ways. As they did so, Ryo and Kento came running in, watching as Cye and Natsumi walked past them.

"Rowen, what happend?" Kento asked. "Why was Cye holding his cheek?"

"I punched him," Rowen said plainly.

"You what?" Kento asked.

"He deserved it."

"Rowen, tells us what happened?" Ryo asked.

"Cye said he wasn't sure why he dumped Hana in the first place. He seemed confused at what was going on after I tore him from Natsumi. Once Natsumi came, he was back to the way he was, all snobby and rude," Rowen explained. "I think Natsumi has some kind of hold on him like you guys said. I don't know what's going on between those two, but I sense evil in the mix."

The other two nodded at this and the three of them walked back to the campus. Meanwhile, in a car that was driving to where Ryo and the others were, a familiar blonde was smiling as he drove into the distance.


	9. The Secret Meeting

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The Secret Meeting

"We have to do something!" Kento yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table in Ryo's kitchen. "We can't just stand by anymore! Cye is a mind slave to someone and we have to figure out who!"

"We know that Kento," Rowen said calmly.

"Why are you so calm? You just punched your best friend!" Kento said.

"I'm aware of that thank you," Rowen said in a harsh voice.

"Do you see what this is doing to all of us?" Ryo said, sitting in the arm chair with his arms hanging down between his legs and his head down. "It's making everyone upset and irritated with one another."

"Sorry man," Kento said.

No one said anything for about ten minutes when there a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ryo asked as he got up from his seat and walked over to the door. When he opened it up he saw a tall, blonde haired man standing before him. "Sage?"

"Hello Ryo. Long time no see huh?" Sage said with a smile.

"Sage... I can't believe you are here," Ryo said.

"Sage? Sage is here?!" Kento called out from inside the apartment.

"Yes Kento, I have returned," Sage said.

"SAGE!" Kento jumped onto Sage and rubbed his head with his fist. "Glad to see you buddy boy!"

"Okay Kento, enough with messing up my hair," Sage said as he tried to remove Kento from him.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you are here right now," Kento said.

"It's good to be back. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Kohaku, you don't have to stay in the car," Sage called out.

Ryo and Kento both looked over to where Sage's car was parked. Out came a girl who looked like she was a little bit shorter than Sage, but not by much. She had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a white skirt that went to her knees and a knitted pink top.

"Who is she? Your secretary?" Kento asked.

"My what? No Kento," Sage said, blushing.

"Girlfriend am I right?" Ryo said as he watched Kohaku walk up the stairs to where they were.

"You can say that," Sage said, still red in the face.

"Hello boys," Kohaku said.

"Hello to you too," Kento said, smiling at Sage.

Sage just stood there, beet red and looking at the ground.

"Nice to meet you Kohaku," Ryo said, extending a hand out.

"Nice to meet you... Ryo is it?" Kohaku asked, taking Ryo's hand.

"Yes."

"Sage has told me so much about you."

"He has, has he."

"And you must be Kento from the way you were acting before," Kohaku giggled.

"You are correct and it is a pleasure meeting you," Kento said, bowing.

"What's with the bowing all of a sudden?" Ryo asked.

"I'm just being polite to the lovely lady," Kento said in a suave voice.

"You are a charmer I'm sure," Kohaku smiled.

Sage coughed then looked at Ryo and Kento. "Is Cye and Rowen around?" Neither Ryo nor Kento answered him until Rowen came to the door. His expression didn't change, even though he saw his close friend standing before him. "What's with the look Rowen?"

"It's nothing, nice to see you Sage," Rowen said, trying to form a smile on his face.

"Something's up, I can sense it and that's why I came here," Sage said.

"Really?" Kento asked.

"I could sense a strong disturbance coming from this general direction. I decided to check it out."

"I decided to come," Kohaku said.

"I didn't want you to," Sage said.

"But if you needed my help..."

"I don't think you understand the situation."

"I would if you just told me."

"Okay now! The two love birds should stop fighting," Kento said in a nervous voice.

"Let's go inside and we'll give you the heads up Sage," Ryo said.

The five of them went into Ryo's apartment and sat down on the couch. Ryo tried to explain what had happened over the course of the past months while Sage was away. Sage's face turned serious as he heard about Cye.

"That's probably the feeling I got," Sage said. "We still have our armors and we are still linked together. I could feel that something wasn't right."

"We think Natsumi has something to do with all of this," Rowen said.

"This Natsumi girl, you said that she is always with Cye," Sage asked.

"That is correct," Rowen answered.

"So we just need to take him away from her long enough to get some answers," Sage said.

"It won't be easy," Kento said. "She's clued to his hip."

"We'll have to come up with a plan," Sage said.

Ryo looked at Kohaku as she sat there next to Sage with a puzzled look on her face. "I think I have an idea," Ryo said.

"What is it?" Rowen asked.

"Kohaku, you into fashion?" Ryo asked.

"Yes I am," Kohaku responded.

"Then this just might work," Ryo said, smiling.

The next day, at school, Natsumi and Cye were having lunch at their usual place. Kento, Ryo, and Sage were both behind a tree looking from afar. They saw Kohaku walk up to Natsumi and started talking to her.

"You want me, to go shopping with you?" Natsumi asked Kohaku.

"Yes. You dress so nicely, that I guess I'm a little jealous. I would love it if you would guide me to some places that you get your clothes," Kohaku said.

"I guess. I'm free this afternoon," Natsumi said.

"That's great."

"Do you mind if we just go as us two girls?" Kohaku said in a shy voice.

"Why?"

"Um... I am uncomfortable with boys."

"I see. Well I guess I can ditch him for a day."

"Thank you Natsumi-san. I am grateful that you accepted my request."

"Don't be so formal. It's creeping me out."

"I'm sorry."

Kohaku waved to Natsumi and walked off in the direction that Ryo and the others were.

"How'd it go?" whispered Kento.

"We have a date," Kohaku said, smugly.

"Well done Kohaku," Sage said.

"Thank you."

"Now all we need to do is wait until Cye is alone," Ryo said.

After school, Kohaku met Natsumi by the big tree that Ryo and Kento usually had their lunch. The two girls walked off the campus, giggling together and made their way to the parking lot. Meanwhile, Kento was waiting for Cye to walk out of the Literature Building. Cye finally emerged with his text book under his arm and a pen in his mouth. Kento leaped from the bushes and grabbed Cye in a tight grip. Ryo and Sage helped Kento take Cye to Sage's car. Once they managed to get Cye into the back seat, they drove back to Ryo's apartment.

"Do you think this will work?" Hana asked.

"I'm sure it will. Once he sees how bad a state you are in, I'm sure he'll come to his senses," Rowen assured her.

Hana sat on the couch with her knees to her chin. Rowen was making some hot tea when he heard yelling coming from outside. Rowen set the boiling water down on the counter and went to the front door. Before he could open it to see what was going on, Ryo and Kento burst through the door, carrying Cye in their arms.

"LET ME GO!" Cye yelled, trying to break free.

"No! We are not going to let you go until you get back to normal!" Kento yelled back.

"Cye..." Hana whispered as she watched him get tied up and placed in the armchair.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Cye demanded.

"You are here to tell us what Natsumi has done to you," Rowen said, standing up at once.

"She didn't do anything," Cye said.

"Bullshit," Kento said, leaning against the wall. "We know she has some sort of hold on you."

Cye didn't say anything and caught a glance at Hana. She was wearing sweat pants and a jersey shirt that belonged to Ryo. Her hair was a mess and she probably didn't take a shower that day either. Besides the clothes and the hair, she was pale and looked like she lost a lot of weight. Her eyes were blood shot as if she were drinking too much sake.

"Do you see what you did to Hana?" Sage said softly.

"You made her like this," Rowen added.

"Hana... I..." Cye began but looked away.

"Come one Cye! I know you are in there somewhere! There is still apart of you who cares deeply for Hana!" Kento said.

"Cye... why..." Hana asked.

"I don't know..." Cye said quietly.

"Tell us Cye. What's going on with you?" Ryo asked.

"My head feels full most of the time," Cye said. "I don't understand why. It's like there is someone inside of me, trying to pull me away from the ones I love."

"That's the hold Natsumi has on you," Rowen said.

"Natsumi has brained washed you," Sage said, walking over to his friend.

"But the question is, how?" Ryo asked.

"She goes... to the warehouse everyday for some reason," Cye said.

"The warehouse? You mean that burnt down old piece of crap?" Kento asked.

"Yes, that one."

"Why would she go there?" Ryo asked.

"The enemy is there," Rowen said.

"It all makes sense now," Kento said. "We need to find this enemy and crush him!"

"No, not yet. We need time to figure out a plan of action," Sage said.

"Cye, I want you to try to resist Natsumi's brainwashing. If you manage to escape, just play along," Ryo said.

"Okay." Cye looked at Hana then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... Hana..."

"Cye... you don't need to apologize. I'm just glad you are back to normal," Hana said with tears in her eyes.

"Hana, you mustn't cry anymore. Your eyes are suffering as it is," Rowen said.

"I can't help it," Hana said, wiping her tears with her hand. "I'm just so happy."

Ryo untied the rope and Cye got up and gave Hana a hug. She didn't smell very nice, but he didn't care. He was just glad to have her in his arms again. After their reunion, Cye left the apartment and headed home. A little bit after Cye left, Kohaku came through the door with bags full of clothes. Sage shook his head and took the bags from her. Things were looking up for everyone. Now all they need to do is find out who this new enemy is, and how they can destroy her.


	10. Like Old Times Short Lemon

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Like Old Times

"What do you mean you have things to do?" Natsumi asked, sitting on Cye's bed. Cye was putting clothes in a small suit case. "Where do you have to go that I can't go with you?"

"One of my relatives is sick and I have to tend to him. He doesn't like strangers so it's best I don't bring you along. Please understand this Natsumi," Cye begged.

"That's stupid," Natsumi spat.

"Stupid as it may seem, that's just the way he is. He's always been that way ever since I was a child. He didn't even like me when I first came into the world."

"How long are you going to be at this relatives house of yours?"

"Maybe a week. It depends on how serious he is. The doctor is staying at the house until I go over there."

"No more than a week Cye."

"I can't promise that."

Natsumi just looked at the floor with her eyebrows furrowed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll you too hun, but it's what I have to do. Please understand."

Natsumi sighed and nodded her head slowly. "I understand Cye. But please call me as soon as you get there so I know you are safe and sound."

"Don't worry. I'll call you ever night just to hear your sweet voice."

"That's my Cye."

The two of them kissed then walked out of the house to Cye's car.

"I'll be fine. Just watch over the house for me while I'm gone okay?" Cye asked, getting into the car.

"You can count on me Cye." Natsumi said, pumping her fist into the air.

Cye chuckled and waved goodbye before closing the door and driving off down the street. "I'm sorry Natsumi, but I know you are under some kind of control. I can't be with you much longer. Hana... is the only love for me in this world."

"Hey! Here comes Cye!" Kento yelled.

Everyone decided to meet at the cabin for a secret meeting. It was the only place that Natsumi didn't know about. Plus it was a good couple of miles from where she lived.

"Glad you can make it Cye," Ryo said.

"I managed to get away," Cye said as he got out of the car. "Where's Hana?"

"She's fishing with Rowen by the lake," Ryo said. "Don't worry though. You won't be having fish for dinner."

"That's a relief. I was sick to my stomach after eating that tuna fish that Natsumi kept making for me."

"It must've been hard," Kento said.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, Cye's here," Sage said, emerging from the cabin with Kohaku. "Nice to see you buddy."

"Nice to see you too Sage. How have you been doing?" Cye asked.

"I'm okay, can't complain right?" Sage smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend Kohaku."

"A girlfriend? Nice work Sage," Cye smirked.

"Not you too."

Everyone laughed as Hana and Rowen walked up the pathway with six big fish in their hands.

"Those look great!" Kento cried out and took the fish from Rowen and Hana. "I can't wait for dinner time!"

Hana smiled at Kento then looked at Cye. The moment between them seemed so awkward that it seemed like they just met for the first time.

"I think we better get the fire started. Why don't all of us get dinner ready," Kento coughed.

"That's a great idea," Ryo said. "Cye, you are the guest of honor so you don't have to do anything."

"Are you sure," Cye asked, feeling out of place.

"I'm sure. Just spend sometime with Hana," Ryo whispered.

Cye nodded and watched everyone go inside the cabin to get things ready.

"Um... why don't we go sit by the dock that over there," Cye suggested.

"That's fine with me," Hana said, avoiding eye contact.

"_This is terrible, she won't even look at me. I guess that's to be expected. I know what I did to her and I feel like such a jerk to think that she would forgive me,"_ Cye thought to himself as the two of them sat on the dock. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"I guess..."

The breeze over at the cabin felt so nice. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly above them. Little waves were heard as they crashed against the dock's wooden legs. Cye looked at the water, feeling his face get warm.

"Hana... I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know I was under some kind of mind control, but that doesn't give me the right to treat you the way that I did. I... I need to be much more stronger in mind and body," Cye said with a shaky voice. "Natsumi... she really does care for me. I care for her too, but not in the way a lover does. You are the only one for me Hana... there is no one else in this world I'd rather be with."

"I know..." Hana said, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I know you love me... but... I was in so much pain..."

"I know..."

"I'm glad you are okay now... but how long with it last?"

"I'll try harder Hana."

Hana just starred blankly at the moving water beneath her feet. She jumped slightly as she felt warm hands touch her face. She looked at Cye who was now crying too. His beautiful eyes were like pools of sorrow and regret. Cye pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently as the breeze moved through their hair. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them, feeling her tongue and Cye's dance with one another. After a long period of time they broke the kiss.

"Please forgive me Hana..." Cye said and got up from his seat and walked back to the cabin.

"This fish looks EXCELLENT!" Kento cried out.

"Try not to shout, you'll scare the animals in the forest," Sage chuckled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm into food," Kento said.

"We know Kento," Rowen said. "Having to be with you for so long, I'm surprised we haven't all gone hungry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kento glared.

Everyone laughed as Cye came through the door.

"Where's Hana Cye?" Ryo asked.

"She's back on the dock," Cye said softly.

"You left her there?" Ryo asked.

"I don't... have the right to see her right now..." Cye said and sat on the bed that was in the room.

"Cye... you aren't going to get things patched up if you don't go to her," Ryo said.

"Ryo... I'm not going to get mad to the fact that you went out with her while I was in that state of mine," Cye said with a heavy voice. "So... as a friend, I would like it if you just stay out of this from now on. It doesn't concern you any further than it should."

Ryo didn't say anything and continued to cook the fish over the fire that they had going. Silence filled the room for quite some time before Hana returned to the cabin.

"Hey Hana, the fish is almost done," Rowen said.

"That's good. I'm really hungry," Hana said.

"That's good to hear," Kento said.

Hana sat in the corner and watched the rest of the guys cook the dinner and get plates and cups out. Cye was still sitting on the bed, watching Hana in the corner across from him. She was still really skinny, but her hair got it's shine back and she looked healthier than she did when he saw her again at Ryo's apartment.

Dinner was finally ready and everyone sat on the floor to eat their meal being that Ryo didn't really have a big enough table to fit everything.

"This is so good! I should come here from now on to get the fish," Kento said.

"Well, I do find the fish here to be different from the other fish I've had," Sage said.

"Do you like the burger we made for you Cye?" Rowen asked.

"Yes I do, thank you," Cye said.

"I'm done," Hana said and got up from her place.

"You ate fast," said Kohaku.

"Yeah, well... I get that way when I'm hungry," Hana said. "Excuse me everyone."

"Sure Hana," Ryo said.

Everyone watched Hana exit the cabin and outside in the night.

The night sky was beautiful. Without all those lights back in the city, you could the stars as they twinkled in the black sky. The moonlight shined on her as she walked over to the lake and stuck her foot into the water. The water wasn't even that cold to her. She sat on the ground and stuck both feet into the water and starred up into the starry sky.

Time seemed to pass by her when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She turned her head and saw Cye standing over her. She moved her head forward and continued to watch the sky.

"It's nice out here," he said. "Can I join you?"

"I guess," Hana said.

Cye sat next to Hana and took his shoes off. He too dipped his feet into the warm water and looked up at the sky as well.

"Stars are so pretty," he said.

"They make me feel sincere and calm," Hana said.

Cye smiled and wrapped his arm around Hana and pulled her close.

"It's like old times," he whispered.

"Old times?" she asked.

"Only the two of us being together, without a care in the world."

Hana didn't say anything but just looked at what's in front of her. "What's going to happen to us Cye?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to break Natsumi's heart?"

"I don't love her Hana. Don't forget, it was her who made me break up with you."

"I just... feel so sorry for her."

"She'll realize what she did and come to her senses."

"I hope so."

"Ryo said that we can use the tent to camp out here for the night. Would you like that?"

"I would love to camp out here."

"Good. I'll go tell him that then."

Cye got up and walked back to the cabin. Hana sighed and looked back up into the sky to see a shooting star zoom by.

"That's rare," she said to herself. "I hope everything turns alright at the end of all this."

Rowen and Kento helped Cye put the tent up just a little bit after ten-o-clock. Sage brought out pillows and a few blankets for the tent. Hana already got into her pajamas and was watching the men get everything set up.

"Everything is all set up Cye," Kento said. "Good luck man."

"Thanks... I guess," Cye said.

Everyone left and went back into the cabin. Cye motioned Hana to follow him into the tent. It was a cozy atmosphere when she climbed in. Cye was lying down on the blankets while fluffing the pillows. Hana laid down next to him and sighed as her head hit the pillow. She closed her eyes and took in the things that surrounded her. One of the things was her ex. boyfriend, the one who caused her the pain that she felt for weeks.

"_Should I forgive him? He said he was sorry and I know that Cye wouldn't hurt me on purpose... but the pain is still heavy in chest. Even though he's in the same tent as I am right now," _Hana thought to herself.

"Hana?" Cye asked.

"Yes?" Hana responded but didn't open her eyes.

"Please... I don't know what to do. I'm in a pit that I can't get out of," Cye pleaded. "I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be."

"I'm not angry Cye," Hana said softly.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"It's hard on me right now. I've been emotionally hurt these past few weeks and I still can't over come the pain that rests inside me."

Hana didn't hear anything but the sound of the gentle breeze outside. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the left and say Cye starring at her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Cye," she said, wiping the tears from his face. "It's not manly."

"Can't help it," Cye smiled weakly. "I hurt the one that I love the most and now all there is is regret."

"Everyone has regrets Cye," Hana said.

Cye didn't answer and just starred at the ground. Hana took Cye's face into her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Cye's eyes flew open with surprise as he felt warmth fill him. The warmth he missed and yearned for. He wrapped his arms around Hana's neck and brought her down with him so that she was on top of him. Their tongues danced with each other as the moon rose higher into the sky. Cye slowly removed Hana's shirt and bra and looked at her perfect figure.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and started sucking on one of her nipples. Hana moaned softly as she laid on her back. Cye climbed on top of her and started kissing her torso. His hands roamed the upper half of her body while his mouth continued to taste her skin. Hana watched as Cye moved lower and removed her pants and threw them to the side. Cye moved his finger inside her and began moving it in and out. Hana gasped and closed her eyes as electricity jolted through her body. With the other hand, Cye massaged Hana's breasts as he continued his fluid motion from below. Hana screamed out in pleasure as her walls clamped around Cye's finger and her juices leaked out. Cye withdrew from her and licked his finger, smirking at her.

"That was pretty fast," he said.

"Well... what do you expect? I haven't had... sex in a while," Hana panted.

"I guess that's true."

Cye took off his clothes and slipped on a condom that he brought with him. Hana watched as he hovered over her, his penis fully erect. She just nodded and rested her head on the ground as Cye inserted himself into her. The feeling of him filling her up was something that she terribly missed. The emptiness was now being filled once again by the one she loved. Cye began to move slowly in and out of her. Hana moaned and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her hips began moving with his thrusts as the both of them started breathing heavy. Hana moaned louder as Cye picked up his pace. Hana tightened her grip on his shoulders as she came once again while Cye still pumped within her.

"You... need to... work on that," he panted.

"Shut up," she said.

Cye chuckled as he rammed harder into her. Hana gasped at the pace he was using and started moaning, feeling her orgasm build up again. Cye bent down and kissed Hana on the lips passionately as they moved with each other. Cye muffled a cry as he released himself. Hana groaned as she released herself around him. Cye pulled out and took off the dirty condom and rested it on a towel that he brought. Hana was lying on the ground, panting heavily into the night air. Cye laid next to her and smiled as he watched her chest move up and down.

"It's like we are newbies again," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, regaining her regular breathing pace.

"The sex was fast."

"I know that."

"And you don't mind?"

"Of course I mind it, but what can we do about it?"

"Work on it, like we used to."

"Easy for you to say."

"What's wrong?"

"I just had sex with you."

"And?"

"And... as much as I loved it, I couldn't help wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"What if you get controlled again? I won't be able to see you."

"If that happens, just remember this, I'm still here. No matter what kind of trick they use, I will always love you and only you."

"And Natsumi?"

"What about her?"

"Never mind."

"I don't love her Hana." Hana didn't say anything and just starred at the roof of the tent. "Trust me Hana, I don't love her."

"I know that..."

"I don't believe you."

"She has a hold on you Cye."

"And that hold will break eventually."

"You have to go back to her tomorrow yes?"

"No for a while. I told her I was visiting a sick relative."

"And she fell for it?"

"Yes."

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I will never leave you Hana."

"You said that before."

"And I mean it."

Hana took her shirt from the ground and put it on along with her panties and pants. After she was fully dressed, she rested on her side and closed her eyes.

"We'll see," she said.

Cye starred at her with furrowed brows and got dressed as well. He walked out of the tent and sat on the ground with his knees to his face. He starred up at an ocean full of bright stars.

"_You can't see this in the city. Hana said that Natsumi has a hold on me. It's true that Natsumi does possess some kind of unknown power that she didn't have before. Could it mean that Natsumi is in an alliance with the enemy? Can that be possible?"_ Cye thought to himself. _"One things for sure though, I'll make sure I won't hurt Hana ever again."_

Cye got up from where he was sitting and walked back to the tent where he laid down next to Hana, who was now asleep and drifted off to sleep as well.

A/N: Dude, crappy sex scene, but I was seriously brain dead. I was at a wall that I tried to break down. :sighs: Maybe the next one will be better. Hopefully. Again, sorry guys.


	11. A Flower That is Reborn

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A Flower that is Reborn

Morning arrived with the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Hana awoke to find herself in the tent by herself. She stretched out her arms and crawled out of the tent into the sunlight. Cye was standing by the water's edge, bathing in the bright light. He turned and smiled at Hana as she walked over to him.

"Good morning Hana," he said sweetly.

"Good morning Cye," Hana said.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked, starring into the distance.

"It is." The awkward silence took over as they stood next to each other. "You... have to go back don't you?"

"Back?" Cye asked.

"Back to Natsumi," Hana said.

"Not for a while. I'll call her of course, but I'm not going back just yet. I need some time to myself and of course to be with you."

Hana blushed from hearing Cye's words and didn't answer, just smiled.

"You really don't know who the enemy is?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. If I did you know that I would tell you guys right away," Cye responded, not taking his eyes off the water.

"I know. I've gotten better with my powers."

"You have? That's great!"

Hana nodded shyly and smiled. "I have no problem keeping control. I can move objects willingly and I can even do some tricks of my own."

"Ryo helped you, didn't he?"

Hana stood there, now watching the water as well. "He was a huge help Cye. He comforted me when I was in pain and never lost hope on me."

"He's a good guy."

"You aren't mad?"

"I know what he did was for the best and I know he didn't do it to hurt my feelings. I am grateful for what he did."

"I want to help you Cye."

"With what?"

"I want to be a part of this battle."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like I'm the one who caused all this and I should be the one who should stop it. Natsumi is under some kind of spell and I want to help you break it. I can help Cye, I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were. I also don't want you to get hurt."

"I know... but it's my choice non the less."

The two of them starred each other in the face for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey you two!" cried a voice. The two of them looked and saw Kento heading their way. "Yo! There's the great waffle house that's not too far from here. We are all thinking about going there for breakfast. You in?"

"I haven't had waffles in a long time," Hana said. "I'm in."

"I guess I'll go too," Cye said.

"Awesome! Well hurry up and get dressed. We will be waiting in the car."

Kento hurried off in the opposite direction, leaving Hana and Cye alone again. The two headed back to the cabin and got dressed quickly. Kento and the others were already waiting in Ryo's truck.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Sage asked.

"Yes we did," Hana said, getting into the truck after Cye.

"Let's go get us some grub!" Kento shouted.

"It's too early for that," Rowen said sleepily.

The drive to the waffle house didn't take more than ten minutes. It wasn't big, but it had a nice front to it. Little flowers were growing around the building and a huge sign that had yellow font in bold letters said "WAFFLE HOUSE." Everyone got out of the truck and filed into the restaurant. A skinny girl with brown messy hair greeted them.

"Good morning gentleman," she said cheerfully. "And ladies, sorry about that. Table for..."

"Seven please," Ryo said.

"Okie dokie! Please follow me." The group followed the girl to a booth near the back. Ryo got in first, then Rowen, Kento, Sage, Kohaku, Cye then Hana. "Your waiter will be here to take your orders shortly."

"This is a nice place," Cye said, looking at his menu.

"Yes it is," Sage said.

"Nice and small," Kohaku added.

"I'm getting the deluxe waffle breakfast," Kento said. "With a large orange juice."

"What comes in the deluxe Kento?" Ryo asked.

"Um... let's see. Three big buttermilk waffles with side of sausage links, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some hash browns."

"Can you eat all that?" Kohaku asked, amazed.

"The sad part is, he can," Rowen said. "I'm just going to get two waffles and a cup of coffee."

"Good because you need to wake up," Kento said, slapping Rowen in the back.

"What are you getting Hana?" Cye asked.

"Not sure... maybe an egg omelet with a glass of milk," Hana said.

"That sounds healthy," Cye smiled.

Hana just smiled and returned her attention to the menu.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mizuki and I'll be your waitress," Mizuki said. She was tall and slender with her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her wide blue eyes examined the group sitting before her. "What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have the deluxe waffle breakfast," Kento said. "With a large orange juice."

"Ah, good choice," Mizuki said, jotting the order down on her pad. "Next?"

"I'll just have two waffles and a cup of coffee," Rowen said sluggishly.

"Someone's not awake," Mizuki smiled.

"Not a morning person," Kento said.

"I see."

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with a side of toast with chocolate milk," Ryo said.

"Another good choice," Mizuki winked.

"Just an egg omelet and a glass of milk for me," Hana said.

"I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with a side of sausage and a glass of orange juice," Cye said.

"I'll get the same as him," Kohaku added.

"I'll get an egg omelet with toast and a glass of water," Sage said.

"Okay, I got everything down. You food will be here shortly," Mizuki smiled and walked away.

"She was nice," Kento said. "She was flirting with Ryo though."

"What?" Ryo blushed.

"Didn't you realize how she kept eyeing you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ryo said.

"Don't deny it man," Kento laughed.

"In any case, Hana, you didn't order that much," Ryo said.

"I'm not that hungry," Hana said, looking at the table.

"Why not?" Sage asked.

"I just don't have much of an appetite."

Nobody said anything after that, but just looked in different directions.

"I say we go to my old friend down at the electric warehouse," Kento said. "Cye needs to make a phone call to Natsumi. My friend can lend you his phone and even pretend to be your sick relative."

"That's a great idea Kento," Cye said. "Thanks."

"Anything to get that bitch off of you."

"Kento!" Ryo snapped. "Don't say that."

"Why? She's the one who messed up everything. She's the one who caused Hana pain and used some stupid mind control thing on Cye."

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to call her names."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not..."

"What's with you man?"

"It's nothing."

"Here's your food," Mizuki said with a try of plates. "Here's some syrup if you need it and some extra napkins just in case."

"Thank you," Ryo said.

"Anytime," Mizuki winked.

"See I told you," Kento said.

Ryo rolled his eyes and poured syrup onto his pancakes.

"So... about this enemy?" Rowen asked, sipping his coffee. "How are we going to find out who it is?"

"That's a good question," Sage said.

"We need a good plan and we are going to have Cye help us out," Ryo said, taking a bite out of his pancake.

"I'll do whatever I can," Cye said.

"When you go back to Natsumi, you'll be under her control again. You have to try and monitor where she goes at all times. I'm sure she goes to the enemy lair every once in a while to get her goods," Ryo said in a serious tone.

"I'll do my best Ryo."

"I'm helping too," Hana said.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"During the battle, I'm helping you guys out wether you like it or not."

"But Hana..."

"I'm not weak! I have powers too you know that I've been working hard on! I even have a special technique that I came up with."

"We don't want you hurt again," Kento said.

"I'm going to get hurt one way or the other. There is no talking me out of it."

"You are so stubborn," Cye said.

"More than you know," Hana spat.

"I guess we have no other choice then," Rowen said.

"What should I do?" Kohaku asked.

"Stay as far away as possible," Sage said.

"I understand," Kohaku said.

"So understanding," Kento said. Hana shot a look at Kento which made him jump. "Not to say you aren't understanding too Hana."

"Say what you want," Hana sneered.

"Let's talk about something else," Cye said.

"No, we need to talk about this now," Hana said.

"What?" Cye asked.

"If I have to, I'll talk Natsumi down myself if we don't succeed in the first plan. I'm not afraid of her at all."

"Hana..."

"Let me finish. It's clear that Natsumi hates the fact that Cye is still in love with me, even though she has the power to overcome his mind. What she doesn't know is that she is being manipulated by the enemy, an evil source that's using her. I'm not going to hurt her... much. I don't consider her a threat in any way, just a lost vessel that needs to be rescued from the dark waters of her mind."

"Is that what you think?" Cye asked, putting his hand on Hana's.

"Yes, that is what I think and I am going to see that it works out. If anything happens to her, it's going to be my burden. She is like this because of me... because I exist and that I took away something that was precise to her."

"Don't talk like that Hana!" Cye said who was now gripping Hana's hand. "Don't talk like you are a piece of trash that was just thrown into the world. You are nothing like that."

"He's right Hana," Ryo said. "We consider you an alley to the team. After what we've been through with you, do you honestly think we would think less of you? You are a special person Hana with a gift."

"It's not a gift, more like a curse." Hana said.

"Either way, you have it and you are using it to do good in the world instead of doing bad." Ryo smiled.

"I say we trash this enemy and bring back the Natsumi that we used to know!" Kento said.

"So it's settled then, we will start the plan once we get back to Tokyo," Ryo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and finished their breakfast.

"This is the place guys," Kento said. The seven of them stood outside a small shop that had radios, headphones and all other types of electronics in the window. They entered the tiny shop to find it vacant. "YO! DAISUKE! YOU HERE?!"

"Is that you Kento?" a voice asked from the back of the store.

"Of course dude! Come out here, I need to ask for a favor!"

A dirty looking man emerged from the back room. He had untidy black hair and his face was dirty with grease. His clothes were smudged with a black substance and his shirt was grey with the sleeves rolled up.

"What's up Kento?" Daisuke asked, shaking Kento's hand.

"Nothing much man, but I do need a small favor," Kento smiled.

"Name it man."

"We need to use your phone. I also need you to act as a sick old man who isn't nice."

"Sure. I can do that easily."

Daisuke placed the phone on the counter and Cye dialed the number that would reach Natsumi. The phone rang and soon Cye heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Natsumi asked from the other line.

"Natsumi? It's Cye," Cye said into the phone.

"CYE! I've been worried about you," Natsumi cried.

"Sorry hun. I tried to get to a phone, but my uncle is so stubborn that he wouldn't let me use it. I had to go sneak in order to use the phone to contact you."

"I understand. When are you coming home?"

"Dunno."

Kento nodded at Daisuke and Daisuke cleared his throat.

"CYE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Daisuke called out in an elderly voice.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" Cye called out.

Kento snickered inaudibly in the corner of the store.

"I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT FOOD NOW!" Daisuke yelled.

"You just ate!"

"I STILL HUNGRY! WHAT YOU GAVE ME WASN'T ENOUGH!"

"I'll fix you something as soon as I am done with what I am doing!"

"DAMN YOU KIDS AND YOUR TECHNOLOGY!"

"He sounds mad," Natsumi said.

"He's always like that," Cye sighed.

"I should let you go," Natsumi said.

"I'm sorry Natsumi. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Love you Cye."

"I..." Cye looked at Hana.

"Cye?"

"Sorry. I was making sure my uncle doesn't hear. I love you too."

Cye hung up the phone and turned to look at Hana.

"It's okay Cye," Hana reassured him.

"Dude that was awesome," Kento said.

"It was easy man," Daisuke said. "Anytime."

"We better go," Ryo said. "Thanks Daisuke."

"Come again."

The group left the shop and got back into Ryo's truck and back to the cabin for one last day of peace.


	12. The Battle Begins

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The Battle Begins

"You're leaving?" Hana asked sadly.

"I have to... Natsumi is waiting for me," Cye said.

"Don't worry Hana. As soon as we get the plan into motion, Cye will be back with you," Ryo said who was standing behind Hana.

"I just hope it works out," Rowen said.

"It will work out! It has to!" Kento said through clenched teeth. "We'll get whoever is behind this and make them pay with their life!"

"Chill out buddy. Save it for the battle will ya?" Rowen said.

"We have to get back to school too," Ryo said. "What about you two? When do you have to go back?"

"I don't have to go back for a while. Besides, you need help in this," Sage said.

"And if Sage is staying then I am staying," Kohaku said.

"The same goes for me Ryo," Rowen added. "We can't let you guys handle this on your own. We are a team and as a team we stick together no matter what gets in our way. That includes school too."

"Thanks Rowen, Sage," Cye said.

"We'll see this plan through till the end," Ryo reassured Hana.

Hana smiled at the five men that were around her. From the first time she met them, she felt a bond that she knew would never be broken by something as simple as evil. Even when she was taken over by darkness, they stood by her and made sure she was safe and sound. Especially Cye who showed her compassion that she craved so much. Now it was her turn to save him from whatever or whoever was controlling him. She owed him that much.

"Well I better be going. The plan starts at the school," Cye said, getting into his car.

"Kento will follow Natsumi to wherever she goes," Ryo said.

"I'll be like a ninja that stalks the night," Kento said.

"That's a scary though," Rowen laughed.

"Hey man!"

Cye laughed then turned to Hana. "I love you Hana. Please wait for me."

"I will Cye," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Cye closed the car door and started the car up. Everyone backed away as Cye waved to all his friends and drove off into the distance. Hana was the last one remaining, starring into the direction that Cye left.

"Hana, we have to go," Ryo called out.

Hana turned and found everyone in their cars. Ryo was holding the passenger door to his truck open for her. She walked slowly to the truck and got in. Butterflies were in her stomach as she thought about the plan everyone was talking about.

"_I worked so hard these past few weeks to master my new powers. But the evil that is behind this will be much stronger than me. Can I really save Cye and beat whoever is in charge of this whole mess? And what about Natsumi? I don't want to hurt her, but if it goes to the point where I have no choice... AGH! I don't want to kill any innocent people!"_ Hana shook her head with her eyes closed shut.

"Hana? You okay?" Ryo asked.

"Huh? Oh yes... I'm fine. Just thinking is all," Hana smiled at Ryo.

"You don't have to be apart of this," he said, looking at the road.

"It's not that I don't want to... I'm afraid to," Hana said, looking at her hands that were on her lap. "I know if I try hard enough, I can master anything that comes my way. But the fact of actually facing evil and with everything at stake... I'm not so sure."

"That's the way of fighting. We don't know what is going to happen when we step foot onto the battle field. Who will live and who will die is something we cannot determine ourselves until it happens."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"That's something I cannot promise you Hana."

"I know."

"Be strong and think positively. Things will work out for us."

"I hope you're right."

The drive back to Ryo's apartment was a quiet one after the long discussion about battling. It was almost sunset when they finally reached the parking lot to the apartment complex. Hana yawned as she got out of the car and made her way up the stairs to Ryo's apartment. Ryo opened the door and Hana plopped herself onto the sofa.

"You can take a shower if you want," Ryo said.

"Too tired to," Hana said into the cushion.

Ryo chuckled and sat by her feet. "Come on Hana. We haven't eaten dinner yet. Aren't you hungry?"

"A little..."

"What would you like?"

"Cheeseburger..."

"A cheeseburger?"

Hana nodded with her face into the sofa cushion.

"Well, there's a burger place by here that I can pick up some if you want."

"Could you?" Hana raised her head and looked at Ryo.

"Sure. You going to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Ryo got up and made his way to the door. "Take a shower while I'm gone."

Hana nodded and watched as Ryo closed the door and locked it. She sighed and sat up and rested her head on the back of the sofa. It was good to be back at Ryo's apartment.

"_**Well it seems you had fun with Torrent this weekend,"**_came a female voice.

"What?" Hana asked and looked around the room. "Who's there?"

"_**I'm no where. I just find it amusing how you can still be so strong and yet so confused at the same time. It disgusts me really."**_

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"_**I just thought it was about time I let you know that the battle has begun and everyone you cared about will parish. There is no use in fighting because the outcome will only lead to death!"**_

"You're the one who is behind everything!"

"_**Took you long enough. I sat here waiting for you to die in misery and pain and all I hear is that you bounce back up. I'm disappointed."**_

Hana stood up from her seat and scanned the room. "I will fight and I will win!"

"_**There's that determination I hate so much. In any case though, it's your choice and your funeral. I can't wait until we finally meet face to face."**_

There was a low chuckle and the voice was gone. The room suddenly got colder and the atmosphere didn't seem as comfortable as it was. Hana walked slowly to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She stood there naked for a moment then started the bath. Steam started for fill the tiny room which made Hana feel a little better. She got into the hot water and relaxed against the tub.

"The battle has begun and the enemy is aware of our movements. This isn't good," Hana sighed.

The peace was starting to get to Hana before Ryo knocked on the door. "Hana? You in there?"

"Yes Ryo," Hana said.

"I bought dinner."

"Okay."

Hana got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. When she opened the door, the cold air seemed to vanish and warmth filled the room instead. Ryo was already sitting at the table, eating his burger when Hana arrived.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ryo said.

"I do?" Hana asked.

"You like kinda pale. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Well..."

"Hana if anything happened I must know about it."

Hana looked down at her plate where her cheeseburger was. "Well... after you left... I heard a voice. A female voice and she sounded like she was around our age."

"You heard a voice?"

"Yes. She said that she knew what we did over the weekend and she said that the battle has begun."

"It was the enemy..."

Hana nodded and took a bite out of her burger. "She said that everyone that I ever cared about will parish."

"Don't listen to her... she's just saying that so you won't fight. I think she's afraid of you."

"What?"

"Enemies can be like that you know."

"I told her I would fight."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes! I'm not going to let her get to me," Hana pouted.

"If you are certain, then I'm right there with you," Ryo said.

"Thank you Ryo, but I plan on taking her down myself. I decided this when I was in the bath. She wants me and only me."

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, but I have to do this Ryo. This is my fight."

Ryo smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Hana."

"What?"

"This enemy is strong and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand that Ryo, but I need to do this." Hana stood up. "Come on. We need to get to school."

Ryo stood up and placed the dishes into the sink. The two of them headed for Ryo's truck when suddenly they spotted Natsumi standing by the truck. Her eyes were dark and full of hatred.

"Natsumi... what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

Natsumi didn't say anything, just stood there, glaring at the two of them. Ryo was about to walk to her when Hana stepped in front of him.

"Okay Natsumi. Let's end this right here and now. You want me, you got me," Hana said.

"Very brave for such a weakling," Natsumi grinned. "I knew you had guts."

"What do you want?" Hana asked, not taking her eyes off Natsumi's face.

"I know all about your little trip over the weekend," Natsumi began. "When Cye came home I was waiting for him. I knew he would tell some sort of foolish lie to get out of trouble. He thought he could fool me, but I'm not someone who can be fooled very easily."

There was a sharp pain that struck Hana's heart. "Where's Cye? What did you do to him?"

"He's not in any trouble... yet."

"Tell me where he is!" Hana yelled.

"Let's not get so hasty now. He's fine for now and will stay that way unless you don't cooperate with me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing at the moment, but stay away from Cye when you see him. I also don't want your little buddies watching me or anything."

Hana clenched her teeth and made a fist. "Okay."

"Good."

Natsumi turned and walked away, leaving Hana shaking her in shoes.

"You okay Hana?" Ryo asked. He was watching Natsumi walk out of site.

"I won't give up on him..." Hana said and punched the truck, leaving a small dent on the backdoor.

"Hey! Don't wreck my truck," Ryo said.

"Sorry."

"Your anger is making your powers surface again," Ryo said while examining the dent in his truck. "I doubt you would have been able to do that without any power."

"I'll pay for it," Hana said angrily and got into the passenger side of the truck.

Ryo got into the drivers side and started up the truck. "You don't have to."

"Let me."

"Okay."

Ryo pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the school.

"There they are," Kento said.

Ryo emerged from the truck and waved at Kento. Hana however just walked passed Kento and off to her first class.

"What's up with Hana?" Kento asked. "I sensed something from her."

"Her powers are becoming stronger I'm afraid. Natsumi was at my apartment and said some things to Hana that made her very upset. That triggered her power core." Ryo explained.

"What did Natsumi say?"

"She told us to stay away from Cye and if we don't listen to her demands, then she'll hurt him."

"She knew?"

"Apparently so."

"That's just great."

"I just hope Hana can control herself and not make a scene."

"I hope so too man."

The day went by slowly as each class progressed one after the other. Hana didn't talk to anyone all day and looked sick. Her face was pale and her body was trembling involuntarily. At lunch, they three of them met under the tree.

"You okay Hana?" Ryo asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You look awfully pale," Kento said.

"I said I'm fine, drop it."

The three of them ate in silence.

"Why look who it is," came a voice.

All three looked up and saw Natsumi and Cye standing over them.

"Natsumi... why?" Ryo asked.

"Just came to say hi, right Cye?" Natsumi said cheerfully.

Cye just nodded and turned his back to the group.

"What is your problem?" Hana whispered.

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite hear you," Natsumi said.

Hana stood up, both her hands were fists by her side. "You told us not to go near him. What is the matter with you? Are you that twisted in the head that you enjoy watching others suffer? Is that what pleases you the most? I can't believe how cold hearted you are. You make me sick," Hana growled.

The ground started to tremble under their feet. Ryo sprang to his own two feet and held Hana in his arms.

"You are to calm down Hana," Ryo whispered into her ear. "You can't make a scene."

"You should listen to Wildfire," Natsumi teased.

"I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Hana yelled, struggling to get free from Ryo's grasp.

"My what a temper you have there. You should get that checked out," Natsumi laughed and walked away.

Kento was at Hana's side, waiting to assist Ryo if anything did happen. The ground stopped shaking and Hana fell to the ground panting.

"That was too close," Kento said.

"I know what she's trying to do though," Ryo said. "She's trying to break Hana."

"Well I knew that."

"This isn't over... I'll get her," Hana panted.

"Calm down Hana," Ryo said.

"I won't let her win," Hana said through clenched teeth.


	13. The Truth

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The Truth

"It's time to end this," Kurushimi said while pacing around the room.

"I agree completely," Natsumi said. "I've had it with Hana and her stupid friends."

"You sound like a child," Kurushimi laughed. "No wonder Cye is having trouble keeping his mind to you."

Natsumi glared at Kurushimi. "In any case, I'm ready for the next level. I'm willing to give you my soul in exchange for Hana's death."

"That's amusing to hear. You really do hate this girl, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll grant your wish. Bring Cye here and we'll get started."

Natsumi bowed and exited the warehouse.

"Natsumi is showing her true colors," Rowen said.

The group gathered around in Ryo's apartment. Even with food on the table, no one seemed to be hungry. The situation was getting serious and they knew that the time has come to confront the evil that was behind their suffering from the very beginning.

"I'm going to rip her apart," Hana sneered.

"Now let's not get too excited here," Ryo said. "Natsumi is under some kind of control. She's probably brainwashed and thinks that we are the enemies. We can't hurt her."

Hana glowered at Ryo with eyes of hate.

"We need to get Cye back," Sage said.

"I know that," Ryo said. "We also have to make sure that no harm comes to Natsumi."

"Why are you sticking up for her?!" Hana demanded. "Are you saying that you are willing to stick up for someone who as caused us so much pain these past few weeks?!"

"I-I didn't say that," Ryo said, his face turning red.

"I see... I get it now," Hana said softly and got up from her seat. "You like her don't you?"

"What?"

"I can see it on your face. I'm sorry Ryo, but for someone to go that far, I'm not backing down."

"This is crazy," Kento said. "Look what's happening here. This is exactly what the enemy wants to happen."

"Kento's right you know. The enemy wants us to fight to weaken our bond," Rowen said.

"I know the location of where Natsumi goes everyday," Kohaku said.

"You do?" Sage asked.

Kohaku nodded. "It's one of the warehouses not too far from here."

"She goes there?" Rowen asked.

"Apparently that's where the evil behind all this is lying dormant, or something."

"That's great! We got a lead!" Kento said.

"Natsumi is probably leading us there," Ryo said.

"Then go to her and save her," Hana spat. "I'm going there and making sure she never even looks at Cye again."

"Hana, you need to calm down," Ryo said firmly.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Will you guys stop fighting!" Kento shouted. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm going to my room," Hana said and walked out of the living room.

"I'm sorry guys," Ryo said.

"I can see what Hana means," Kohaku said. "Despite the fact that you said that you loved Hana, you also have strong feelings toward Natsumi as well."

"What are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"It's a girl thing."

"Is she right Ryo? Do you actually like Natsumi?" Rowen asked.

"I- I don't know really," Ryo said.

"That's bullshit," Kento said.

"It's okay to have these feelings Ryo, but you must not let that get in your way," Sage said.

Ryo nodded and got up from his seat. "I think it's time that we all get some sleep."

"I agree," Rowen said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Ryo's apartment in peace. Ryo cleaned the table and slowly walked back to his bedroom, where Hana was lying on the floor with blankets wrapped around her.

Later that night, Hana snuck out of the apartment and headed toward the warehouses.

"_I'm sorry Ryo, but I must do this on my own," _Hana thought to herself.

The air was chilly and the moon was full. The stars in the sky watched as Hana made her way through the broken gate which surrounded the old buildings. Hana checked each warehouse for any signs of life or even a light.

"This is hopeless," Hana moaned. "There's nothing here."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," a cold voice said.

Hana looked to her left and say Natsumi standing by the doorway of warehouse 5.

"How did I miss that one?" Hana said to herself.

"You really are a foolish one aren't you?" Natsumi said.

"Hold your tongue you tramp!" Hana barked.

Natsumi chuckled then grinned. "I'm glad you came alone."

"And why is that?"

"Those boys would just get in the way. I want you to die alone in a painful way that will make me burst with joy."

"You are a twisted person."

"I know and I really don't mind it. Let's not talk outside, it's cold and I want to see your angry face in the light." Hana glared at Natsumi as she made her way into the brightly lite warehouse. The door closed once she was inside.

"Now isn't this better?" Nastumi said.

"Where's Cye?" Hana demanded.

"Oh he's fine."

"I don't believe you."

"He'll be here in a moment. He needs to prepare."

"Prepare? What do you mean by that?"

"You are about to find out."

Kurushimi walked out into the open space where Natsumi and Hana were standing.

"Welcome Hana," Kurushimi said.

"Who are you?" Hana said.

"I'm Kurushimi."

"So you are the one behind all this?"

"Why yes I am, thank you for noticing."

"Why are you after me?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Do you remember when you were controlled?"

"Yes..."

"That spirit that was controlling you was apart of me. Thanks to you and your pathetic friends, I only have half a life left. Not to mention that you stole some of my power!"

"Your power?"

"Yes. That power that you now possess belongs to me!"

"You are the reason why I suffered?!"

"Exactly. You killed my father and because of that, I made sure your life was a living hell."

"Well you succeeded."

"No, I don't think so. Not yet at least. Now the time has come to end your miserable life once and for all. I summon you now Cye to destroy Hana!"

"Cye?"

A dark figure walked out from the tiny room. Cye's eyes were no longer full of life, but looked as if he was in a trance. His eyes were empty and cold. He wore his torrent armor and had a gold band around his head. His yori was within his grasp as he walked toward Hana.

"Cye? What did you do to him?!" Hana said, her voice cracking.

"He's now under my complete control!" Kurushimi said. "Now Cye... DESTROY HER!"

Cye grunted and charged at full speed toward Hana.

"Cye stop!" Hana cried and dodged his attack.

"He can't hear you," Natsumi laughed. She was standing next Kurushimi who had a smug look on her face.

Cye swung his yori at Hana, cutting the sleeves of her shirt.

"_He's too fast," _Hana thought to herself as she banged against the wall. _"I can't dodge him forever."_ "Please Cye!" Tears started to flow from her eyes as Cye picked her up and threw her against the opposite wall. Hana landed on the ground, gasping for air, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"This is too interesting," Natsumi smiled. "Seeing Hana getting beaten up by someone who she loves. Now she'll understand what it's like to be betrayed."

"W-what did you say?" Hana sputtered.

"Hana! Are you in there?!" Ryo called from outside the door.

"Damn it! They found us!" Natsumi sneered.

"Let them in so they can see Hana get tortured," Kurushimi said.

"What?" Natsumi asked.

"Just do it."

"Natsumi took the controller and opened the door. Ryo and the rest of the boys bursted in, panting as if they had ran the one mile run.

"Hana? Cye?" Ryo asked.

Kurushimi raised her hand which made the boys fly against the wall. Locks appeared around their wrists as they dangled from above.

"Now you won't interfere," Kurushimi said.

"What did you do to Cye?" Kento said, struggling against the locks.

"He's under my control and what you are about to see is Cye destroying Hana."

"What? No!" Ryo shouted.

Hana slowly got to her feet and slowly walked toward Cye. "Please Cye... don't do this..."

Cye growled and shoved his armored elbow into her side. Hana fell to the ground, moaning in agony.

"Hana!" Ryo shouted.

Natsumi laughed while Kurushimi sat in her chair.

"N-Natsumi... you said that... you were betrayed..." Hana said, coughing up blood.

"Why do you ask?" Natsumi sneered.

"W-What happened?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"B-because... I was... also betrayed..."

"Lies! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love!"

"Not true..."

Natsumi walked up to Hana and stepped on her back. Hana screamed in pain as Natsumi applied pressure to her foot. "You are such a fake! I HATE YOU!"

"STOP NATSUMI!" Sage ordered.

"Shut up!" Natsumi looked down at Hana and smiled. "If you really must know, then I'll tell you."

"W-what?" Hana choked.

"I was little back then and had a mother who loved me very much. My father was always on business trips and didn't pay much attention to me. I later found out that he wanted a son instead of a daughter and thought I was useless. My mother died of cancer and left me alone with him. He never acknowledged me and always left me alone. I had no one to turn to and I was always left to fend for myself. That is, until I met Cye. It was the first day of classes at school and I was shy and didn't know anyone. I had dropped my books in the hallway and no one stopped to help me. Cye was the only one who was wiling to stop what he was doing and help me. He smiled kindly at me and asked me what my name was. At that moment I knew he was the one who would rescue me. I was so happy when I saw him and dreamed that I could be with him. But that day when I found out that he had a girlfriend, my world came to an end. My heart stopped beating and I was an empty shell. I had given up hope, but luckily Kurushimi came to me and told me that there was a way that I could have Cye all to myself. So I followed her and she helped me a lot."

"Are you serious?" Hana asked as she struggled to get to her feet. "You say how sad your life is and all that shit. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything. The family that I lived with got killed because of evil not to mention I was disowned by every relative I know. I had no where to go and so I had to live by myself. I too felt lonely and yearned for attention. Luckily I found someone who can give me all those things. That is until you came along and took the one thing that was precious to me. I know how you feel Natsumi and you are not alone in that category. You will find someone who will love you and will take care of you."

"Shut up... I don't want to hear your voice!" Natsumi screamed and punched Hana in the face. "Kurushimi was willing to help me and I am grateful for that."

"S-she's using you," Hana said.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Natsumi kicked Hana in the same side, making Hana scream even more.

"I can't take this!" Ryo shouted. "Natsumi! Get a hold of yourself! You are not alone!"

"But I am alone!"

"You have friends Natsumi!"

"More lies! Cye, kill Hana then kill the Ronins!"

"As you wish," Cye said in a dull tone. He raised his yori and pointed it at Hana. "Super Wave Smasher!"

"Cye stop!" Ryo yelled.

Hana dodged half of the attack, injuring her left side. She fell to the ground hard with blood dripping down her arm.

"Hana are you alright?!" Rowen asked.

"Y-yeah. Just a scrape on the arm," Hana smiled weakily. Hana got up slowly and looked at Cye and then to Natsumi. "There is only one way to end this."

"What are you going to do?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not going to kill her Ryo, but I can't stand having Cye act this way!" Hana charged at Natsumi and before Natsumi could react, Hana punched her in the stomach. Natsumi coughed then fell to the ground unconscious.

Cye dropped his yori on the ground and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Are you back to normal Cye?" Sage asked.

"What are you guys doing locked on the wall?"

"That bitch locked us up!" Kento sneered.

"You have to help Hana Cye," Ryo said.

Cye looked to his right and saw Hana sitting on the ground, clenching her arm tightly. "D-did I do that?"

"It's okay Cye," Hana said. "It doesn't hurt much... just stings a little."

"I'm sorry Hana," Cye said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"H-how can this be?" Kurushimi asked. "He was under our control."

Hana chuckled to herself. "Cye was under Natsumi's control, wasn't he? Once Natsumi was knocked out, Cye was able to come to his senses."

"It doesn't really matter. I never needed that brat to begin with. She was just a puppet in my plan to draw you in. Of course I succeeded because you are here right now, ready to die."

"You are not to lay a finger on her," Cye glared.

"Oh don't worry my young man. I won't touch her in order to hurt her. I have what I need right here with me."

With a flash of a movement, Kurushimi took Cye by the neck and held him against the wall. Her nails dug into his flesh on his neck, drawing blood. Cye screamed in pain and struggled to get free from her tight grasp.

"Leave him alone!" Hana demanded.

"Or what? Huh? You are hurt and can barely stand," Kurushimi said slyly.

"Just because I can't stand, doesn't me I can't attack!" Purple aura surrounded Hana and the ground began to shake.

"What?"

"Like I said, I have come a long way in my powers." Chunks of concrete broke from the ground and charged at Kurushimi.

"Foolish girl!" A barrier surround Kurushimi and the chunks of concrete was smashed to dust. "You got those powers from me remember. I know them well."

"She needs our help," Rowen said.

"But we can't get free," Kento said.

"And now, prepare to say goodbye to your little water boy," Kurushimi grinned.

A/N: Okay, I had to end this chapter because it was getting long and I didn't want to end everything in this chapter. So that's why the ending sucked so bad.


	14. Surprising Power and the Final Round

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Surprising Power and the Final Round

"H-Hana run..." Cye choked.

Kurushimi's grip increased and a puddle of blood formed underneath Cye's hanging body. "What a sweet boy you have here," Kurushimi said in a husky voice. "So gentlemen like and cute too."

"LET GO OF HIM!" Hana demanded.

"It so sweet how both of you care for each other," Kurushimi grinned. Kurushimi raised her hand and black chains emerged from the wall. The chains wrapped themselves around Cye's neck, arms and legs, making him hang from the wall. "You happy now? I let him go."

"That's not what I meant," Hana sneered. Hana felt a gust of wind and was blown to the back of the room. She was thrown into the chair that Kurushimi normally sits in and was chained to the chair. "What? What is this?"

"You are going to be my special guest."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are going to witness the most blood gushing event you will ever see in your short, pathetic life."

"What are you saying?" Hana looked up towards the ceiling and realized little glowing balls floating in the air. "What are those?"

"Took you a while to realize them. They are my special bombs that I use only on special people."

Hana's face light up with horror as she looked back at Kurushimi. Kurushimi's face had a smug look to it. Her eyes were dark and cold. Her lips curled up at the corner of her mouth to form an evil smirk.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Hana yelled, trying to break free.

"Oh but I can. Just sit back and enjoy the show," Kurushimi laughed and with a wave of her hand, the bombs from the air swarmed around Cye's hanging body.

"What is she doing?" Kento demanded.

"She's going to blow Cye up," Sage said in a horrific voice.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kento screamed.

Kurushimi looked at Kento with the same look she gave Hana and snapped her fingers. The bombs exploded on Cye, making him scream in agony.

"STOP! NO MORE!" Hana demanded.

Smoke filled the room as the last bomb exploded. Everyone was silent and just starred at the cloud where Cye's body was. Hana sat in the chair, her body trembling with fear as to what Cye might look like now. Kurushimi laughed as she stepped away from the cloud of smoke.

"I only had a few left, but it was worth it. You seemed to enjoy it," Kurushimi said, looking at Ryo's face. All color left his face along with any sign of movement. He just hung there by his chains, waiting to see what was the result.

The smoke cleared the room and everyone gasped in horror. Cye's body hung from the chains in the wall, motionless. The little puddle that once was underneath him was now an ocean of crimson blood. The color of Cye's face was now paper white and his skin had burned marks along with deep holes in his skin.

"Oh my... OH MY GOD!" Hana cried. "CYE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"YOU BITCH!" Kento screamed.

"It worked out better than I planned it would be," Kurushimi said.

"You... you will pay..."

"What did you say?" Kurushimi looked and saw that Hana was no longer in the chair. "But how? How did you escape?"

"I told you from the start didn't I? I have powers that even you don't even know of," Hana said as she stepped down from the platform that the chair was on. "You are the one who is going to suffer." Purple aura surround Hana's body as she walked over to Cye's motionless body. She pressed her ear against his chest and sighed. "He's still breathing. But not for long."

"We need to get him to a hospital," Kento said.

"And say what? A maniac witch bombed our friend?" Sage said. "Hana, release me."

Hana's eyes glowed a deep purple and the chains that once bound the guys to the wall disappeared.

"How did you do that?!" Kurushimi demanded.

"I don't want to repeat myself," Hana glared at her.

Sage picked up Cye's bloody body and carried him outside of the warehouse.

"Not so fast," Kurushimi said through clenched teeth.

"Armor of Wildfire... dao jin!" Ribbons appeared from the ground and wrapped around Ryo's body. The ribbons bursted in cherry blossoms and turned into Ryo's armor. "I don't think so Kurushimi. I sat around and watched as you played around with my friends. Now it's my turn to step in."

"We are right behind you," Kento said.

Ryo looked behind him and saw all his friends in their armor. "Thanks guys."

"NO! This is my fight Ronins, stay out of it," Hana said.

"What? Hana, you are no match for her unless we team up," Ryo said.

Hana's eyes glowed purple again and Ryo, Rowen, and Kento were thrust against the wall.

"Hana! What's with you?!" Ryo yelled.

"I told you that it's between me and her. I don't want anyone to interfere with this battle," Hana said.

"I don't think Hana is herself Ryo," Rowen whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"Look at her eyes," Rowen pointed out. "They aren't as lively as they were."

"Rowen does have a point Ryo. Her eyes are blank and they aren't her usual color either," Kento said.

"Her powers must have taken over her body," Ryo said.

Another wave of energy force appeared from Hana's hand and threw Kurushimi to the back of the room. Hana stood where she was, starring at the rubble that she made. Kurushimi removed the broken chair from her and stood up.

"How dare you," Kurushimi growled. With a quick movement, Hana was pinned against the wall with Kurushimi's hand around her neck. "I don't like it when someone else pushes me down."

"You are just like a little kid," Hana smirked. "You don't like losing." Kurushimi yelled and punched Hana in the stomach, making her cough up blood. Hana smirked and then started to laugh. "Thanks for making my point so clear."

"She's losing it," Kento whispered. "Hana is totally going into the deep end with no life saver attached to her."

"I think she can take care of herself," Ryo said. "Besides, does it even look like she's hurt at all?"

"Not physically showing, no."

"She's okay for now."

"I can't stand people like you," Kurushimi growled, making her grip harder around Hana's neck. Hana choked but still had a smile on her face.

The guys looked on as Cye showed up from behind them with his armor on.

"Cye? What are you doing here?" Ryo asked with his eyes wide.

"I'm fine..." Cye said weakly.

"No you are not."

"He wouldn't listen to me. I stopped some of his bleeding, but he is still very weak," Sage said who was supporting Cye's body.

"Look, I don't want Hana to think that she is alone," Cye said.

"She knows that she's not alone Cye. We offered to help her but she said for us to stay out of this fight," Kento said.

"What?" Cye looked at Hana with worried eyes.

"You know, I'm flattered that you want to get so close to me, but you are starting to annoy me," Hana said and grabbed both of Kurushimi's wrists. "I think it's time for you to let go." Hana removed Kurushimi's hands from around her neck and threw her to the wall. Kurushimi went flying past the Ronins and crashed into the back wall. Hana rubbed her neck and started to walk slowly toward the fallen villain. "You are the one who wanted to pick a fight with me. I didn't come back here to fight with some maniac who doesn't even know what the hell she is talking about. You should've just let us live in peace."

"Shut up..." Kurushimi said softly. Kurushimi got up from the wall and stood up, holding her right arm. "I will kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"You are going to kill me? You are already beat."

"SHUT UP! I will have my revenge!" A crystal like sphere appeared behind Hana and charged toward her.

"HANA LOOK OUT!" Ryo called.

"What?" The sphere pierced through Hana's stomach, making her scream in pain.

"NO!" Cye cried.

Kurushimi laughed and walked over to Hana, a smile spread wide across her face. "Didn't see that one coming did you?"

"You..." Blood gushed out of Hana's mouth as Hana collapsed to the ground.

"You got what you deserved," Kurushimi sneered.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

The ground rose and millions of rocks appeared from under Kurushimi's feet. Kurushimi yelled as the rocks crushed upon her body. Sage raced to Hana's side and began his healing stage.

"She's still breathing," Sage said. "If I close the wound in time, she should make it."

"That's good to hear," Ryo said. "Right Cye? Cye?"

Cye stood there with is yori tightly in his grasp. "I can't forgive her for what she did to Hana..."

"I know you are upset Cye, but I think Kento to care of her. There is no way she could survive that attack," Rowen said.

"That attack... was... nothing," Kurushimi said as she crawled from under the rocks. "It was a weak attack."

"What the hell?! Is she like some kind of bug or something? We can't get rid of her!" Kento said.

"I will and I will make sure she pays for what she has done," Cye said.

"But your body is too weak. I don't think you can survive another attack let alone using your own," Ryo said.

"I'll be fine. It's just you and me now Kurushimi!"

"You? Fight me? Your kidding right? I bet each part of your body aches from all those bombs," Kurushimi laughed.

"Let's find out then," Cye growled as he pointed his yori at Kurushimi. "Wave Smasher!" The blue beam shot out from the tip of the yori and at Kurushimi.

"Nice beam, but I have one as well!" Kurushimi created a purple beam from her palms and aimed it at Cye. The two beams clashed together in the center of the room. Kurushimi laughed and added more force to her beam, making it push Cye's attack back a little.

"Cye's not going to be able to hold out much longer," Ryo said. "I can see that his body is giving out."

"Not to mention Kurushimi's beam is beating his attack," Rowen said.

"Let me help..." Hana groaned.

"What?" Sage asked.

Hana slowly sat up and looked at the two attacks. "I can help Cye defeat her."

"Not in this condition," Sage said.

"I can do it Sage. It's the least thing I can do for him."

Hana slowly got to her feet and made her way by Cye's side.

"H-Hana?" Cye asked.

"Cye I want you to do me a favor. Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

"What are you saying?"

"Just relax your body Cye."

Hana breathed in through her nose and closed her eyes.

"Do you see what I see?" Kento asked.

"Yeah but I don't believe it," Rowen said.

"Hana' s body is turning transparent," Ryo said.

"This is my ultimate technique," Hana said while looking at Ryo. "I can enter a person's body."

"WHAT?!" Ryo asked in shock.

"It took time for me to master it and you will never believe how hard it was, but I did it. Cye... I will lend you some of my power so we can defeat her once and for all."

"Are you sure about this?" Cye asked.

"No I'm not sure. I'll probably die once this is all over with."

"What? No! I won't let you do it!"

"Cye... it's the least I can do."

Hana walked into Cye's body, making the purple aura surround his body.

"How does it feel Cye?" Kento asked.

"It feels weird," Cye admitted.

"Just relax Cye and let my power flow within you," Hana said in Cye's head.

Purple essence flowed from the tip of the yori and flowed with the light blue beam.

"What is this?!" Kurushimi asked.

"It's our super attack! Wave Smasher!" The beam from the yori grew and moved through the purple beam, hitting Kurushimi's body. Kurushimi yelled in pain as her body disappeared into the air.

Cye dropped his yori to the floor and fell to his knees. Hana's body appeared from Cye and fell to the ground motionless.

"Hana? HANA!" Ryo cried as he raced to her side.

Sage put his hand on Hana's chest and waited patiently.

"Well Sage?" Kento asked.

"Her heart beat is very fainted but I think I can save her," Sage said.

"This warehouse isn't very far from where Mia lives right?" Kento asked.

"About ten minutes from here," Rowen said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well we can't bring Cye and Hana back to my apartment looking like the way that they do. People hang outside all the time and if they see us, they will start to wonder," Ryo said.

"Going to Mia's is the only option then," Rowen said. "If we have our sub armor on, we can get there in half the time it will take without it."

"Then we better hurry," Sage said.

"Wait... where's Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"I'm over here," Ryo said, carrying Natsumi in his arms. "We have to bring her along."

"Fine then, I'll carry Cye," Kento said, picking up Cye's fallen body.

"And I'll carry Hana," Sage said.

"Let's go," Ryo said and headed out the door.

The Ronins exited the warehouse and headed toward the mountains to Mia's house.

A/N: OMG! This took me so long because I kept having writer's block and I couldn't figure out how to make this more interesting. It was seriously killing me. I hope it turned out okay for all of you. The last chapter will be up soon... I hope. Thanks for reading.


	15. Starting Over

Chapter Fifteen

Starting Over

Mia was in her living room, reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she said as she got up and walked to the front door. When she opened the door, she let out a gasp. "What happened?!"

"Long story short, we just defeated another enemy," Kento said, walking into the house with Cye in his arms.

"You guys look terrible," Mia said, moving out of the way so everyone could get into the house.

Sage took Hana straight upstairs, into one of the rooms and began working on her.

"Rowen, can you please tell me what exactly happened?" Mia pleaded.

"I can try to, but it's going to be difficult," Rowen said, sitting down on the couch. He let out a sigh before looking at Mia. She was sitting next to him with concern in her eyes.

"It all started with jealously. You know how Natsumi was head over heels for Cye? Well, that got to her when she found out that Hana was Cye's girlfriend. Unfortunately for us, we didn't know that there was a new evil on the loose.

"The person got to Natsumi and totally brainwashed her, completely. The new evil was named Kurushimi. She gave Natsumi these powers that can totally control one's mind just by looking at them straight in the eyes and then kissing them fully on the lips. At least that's what Ryo and Kento told me.

"Do you remember Akui? Well, Kurushimi was Akui's daughter, the one who killed Hana's family. Kurushimi was outraged when she found out that her father was killed. She took it upon herself to torture Hana as much as possible. That's where Natsumi came in. These past few weeks have been brutal for Hana. I never saw her so torn up and alone."

Rowen stopped and looked at his hands that were folded on his lap. "Hana found the strength to rise above the occasion. We finally figured out what was going on and that's when we decided to face Kurushimi one on one. But when we got there, we were tied up to the wall. It was just Natsumi, Cye and Hana that were in battle. Hana finally took out Natsumi and Cye was free from her control. But Kurushimi wasn't going to let that end there. Hana got a major beat up and that's when she used her ultimate attack to defeat Kurushimi."

"Ultimate attack?" Mia asked, now at the edge of her seat.

"Hana had been training to channel her new found powers. There is this one thing that she can do where she enters one's body and shares her power with them. That's how Kurushimi was defeated. Hana entered Cye's body and together they unleashed an attack that totally destroyed Kurushimi for good."

"Wow."

"Man, am I hungry. Hey Mia, do you think I can fix me up something?" Kento asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sure, you know where the kitchen is," Mia said.

"Cye is being worked on right now. Sage said that Hana should make a full recovery," Kento said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's good to hear. Where's Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Where do you think he is? He's with Natsumi," Kento said from the kitchen. "He wants to make sure she's okay."

"I see… so it's true."

"Ryo has feelings for Natsumi?" Mia asked.

"What's with girls these days? They automatically know when someone likes another person," Kento said, emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands. "It's creeping me out, you know?"

Rowen yawned and got up from the couch. "I'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night Rowen and thank you for filling me in on what happened," Mia said.

Rowen smiled and headed up the stairs.

* * * *

"How is she?" Ryo asked as he entered Hana's room. Cye was sitting beside Hana's bedside. He was leaning forward with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Her heartbeat has finally returned to normal," Cye said softly.

Ryo leaned against the door frame and sighed. "How are your wounds?"

Cye looked down at his bandaged body. The fabric was stained with blood spots. "Not too bad."

"It hasn't been easy for us, has it?"

"No it hasn't."

"You okay Cye?"

"Not really, no."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I did a horrible thing to Hana; I'm such a weakling!"

"Don't say that Cye." Ryo noticed a tear fall from Cye's cheek. "You are a very strong person, Cye. Mind control is something that is hard to overcome, but you overpowered it twice and I think that's awesome."

Cye sniffed then smiled at Ryo. "So tell me about you and Natsumi."

"WHAT?!" Ryo shouted, turning red in the face.

"Shh. I understand that you have feelings for her."

"Well…"

"Oh come on. It's written all over your face."

Ryo didn't say anything but continued to stare at the wall to his left.

"Does she know?" Cye asked.

"O-of course not…?" Ryo said, his face getting redder.

"I think you should tell her how you feel. She might even be happier knowing that someone loves her."

"S-she loves you Cye."

"I know but I don't think that's going to happen."

"I'll consider it," Ryo said and walked out of the room.

* * * *

A week has passed since the battle and everyone is starting to feel like things were finally going back to normal.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Rowen asked Natsumi as she made her way into the kitchen. Ryo and Sage were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. Kento was helping Mia with the cooking.

"Good morning Natsumi," Mia greeted with a smile. "Do you want eggs?"

"Eggs would be nice," Natsumi said, sitting down at the table with the help of Rowen's assistance.

"How are you feeling?" Sage asked from across the table.

"I feel fine, but my legs are a little shaky." Natsumi looked over at Ryo and noticed he was looking at her with a worried look on his face. "Is there something wrong, Ryo?"

"Huh?! Oh no... I just... uh... hey Mia, do you need help with the eggs?" Ryo asked nervously and got up from his seat.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you," Rowen said with a smile. "He is just... going through some changes right now."

"Changes? What kind of changes?"

"Rowen can you _please_ help us over here," Ryo asked, glaring at his friend.

"Sure, why not."

"Is Hana doing okay?" Natsumi asked in a soft voice.

"She is healing just fine, but she hasn't woken up yet I'm afraid," Sage said.

"She's still out?"

"Yes. The battle did a great deal on her body. I'm afraid she used too much power."

"And it's my fault."

"Don't say that," Kento said, setting the plate of eggs in front of her. "It's no one's fault but that psycho bitch that used you as her puppet."

"Watch the language," Mia said, joining everyone at the table.

Kento groaned deeply and sat down next to Mia at the table.

"I-Is Cye with her?" Natsumi asked, looking at her plate.

"He's been with her this whole time," Ryo said sharply.

"What's with you now?" Sage asked.

"I-It's nothing," Ryo said and ate a fork full of eggs.

"Too much tension in the air," Kento said as he lay back in his chair.

"I-I'm sorry guys," Ryo apologized.

"Don't sweat it man," Rowen said. "We all have moments where we get a little edgy."

Ryo smiled at his friend and continued eating his breakfast.

* * * *

"It's been a whole week Hana, please wake up," Cye whispered as he stared out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside today. The sun is out and there are no clouds in the sky whatsoever." Cye walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to Hana's sleeping body. "I heard that Natsumi is up and walking again. She seems to be healing fine too."

"Natsumi?" a voiced asked in the hallway.

"Is that Ryo?" Cye asked. He got up and peeked out into the hall.

"What is it Ryo?" Natsumi asked, holding onto the stair railing.

"I-It's a nice day out today... would you like to take a walk with me?"Ryo asked.

"Sure, I have time."

They walked down the stairs together and out the front door.

"Good luck Ryo," Cye whispered and went back into the room.

* * * *

"It's hot out," Natsumi said as she made her way down the path. She was holding onto Ryo for support.

"Yes it is," Ryo said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Natsumi asked, looking at Ryo.

"Um... well... you see..."

"Can I sit somewhere?"

"Sure."

Ryo guided Natsumi to a soft patch of grass just off the trail they were walking on.

"So tell me, what's up?" Natsumi asked.

Ryo blushed and turned away, looking at the cloudless sky. "Well... you see Natsumi... when I first met you..."

"Go on," Natsumi said.

"Look Natsumi..." Ryo could feel his stomach churn as he thought of the words. "I think you are a special person... and I...." Ryo paused, his face getting hotter and his palm getting sweaty. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to look Natsumi in the eyes.

"Ryo, your face is red. Are you running a fever?" Natsumi asked, trying to get up.

"No... I don't have a fever..."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Ryo took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. "I like you, Natsumi!"

"Y-you what?"

"I-I like you very much. I thought I loved Hana and I do, but not in that way. I guess I was trying to comfort myself. You love Cye and I just stepped aside."

"You like me?"

"I like you more than you know, Natsumi."

"I-I'm sorry, Ryo," Natsumi said softly.

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you," Ryo smiled.

Natsumi smiled at Ryo and slowly got up from her seat. "I'm heading back."

"Okay. I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer."

Ryo watched as Natsumi headed back to the house. His chest hurt, like a piece of his heart was ripped off from the rest. But he kind of knew what to expect. Natsumi just went through a tough ordeal and for him to confess his love to her; it was only natural that she would reject him.

"I guess it didn't work out?" Cye asked as he walked toward Ryo.

"I knew she would reject me," Ryo said.

"Give her time," Cye suggested.

"Anything new?"

"Hana woke up not too long ago."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's really sore at the moment. I made her some soup so she could get some food in her."

"Looks like you are doing better too."

Cye smiled. "I'm still hurting on the inside, but I am trying to put on a happy face."

"Good for you."

"Hey! You two!" Kento called out.

Ryo and Cye looked and saw Kento, Sage, and Rowen walking toward them.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"We are going to take a walk. Want to join us?" Sage asked.

"Sure," Cye said.

The five men started down the dirt path. The sun was setting behind the trees and a gentle breeze was blowing past them.

"These moments, I treasure," Rowen said.

"It's nice to have peace for once," Sage smiled.

"I'm sure something will pop up eventually," Ryo said. "It always happens."

"You just jinxed us," Kento whined but then smiled back at his leader.

"Are you okay Cye? You haven't spoken in a while," Sage asked.

"I'm just thinking about Hana," Cye sighed.

"She's doing fine," Sage said, reassuringly. "Her body is healing pretty well. I say she should be up sometime this week."

"That attack she did though, it was something," Kento commented.

"She did say she was working on an ultimate attack," Ryo said.

"What amazes me is, that she never gave up on me," Cye said.

"She sensed something was up," Ryo said softly. "She knew you weren't the Cye that she knew."

"But I caused her so much pain."

"Things happen and it was not your fault," Rowen said with his hands folded behind his head.

Cye didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Mia is making her special stew and I can't wait!" Kento shouted.

"You just ate three slices of pie before we left," Sage smiled.

"Yes, but these are the kind of times where I stuff myself silly."

The five of them laughed and made their way back to Mia's house.

A/N: Ha! I said that there was one more chapter coming, but I decided to split this chapter into two. If I continued on, this chapter would be so long, it would be 30 pages. So, there is going to be a chapter 16 and it will be mostly about Hana and Natsumi. Thank you for waiting almost a year for me to get this chapter up. XD


	16. Acceptance

Chapter Sixteen

Acceptance

It was quiet after everyone had their fill of Mia's famous stew. Kento had about four bowls full and was on the couch, smiling as if he won the lottery. Rowen and Sage were both reading a book while Ryo was flipping through the channels on the television. Mia was in the kitchen cutting up a cake and putting slices on plates. Cye came down the stairs with an empty tray in his hands.

"She's been eating a lot lately," Sage said, looking up from his book. "That's good."

"Yes, she had," Cye smiled and entered the kitchen.

"Where's Natsumi?" Kento asked.

"She's up in her room," Ryo answered. "She's not feeling well."

"I hope it wasn't the stew," Mia said, coming into the living room with plates full of cake.

"Of course it wasn't your stew," Kento said. "Your stew would make anyone feel better."

"In his point of view," Rowen laughed.

****

Natsumi could hear the men laughing downstairs. She walked out of her room and headed down the hallway. She stopped at the second door down the hall to the left. She took a deep breath and turned the knob to the door slowly. To her surprise, the light in the room was on and she found Hana sitting up in bed, reading a book. She could feel herself go numb as Hana looked up at her.

"Hello," Hana said.

Natsumi slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her quietly. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Not too bad. I've been eating a whole lot."

"That's good." Natsumi stood in front of the door, looking at the ground.

"You don't have to stand at the entrance. Come in."

Natsumi felt her whole body shake. Tears fell down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Why was she being so kind to her? After all she did to her and Cye, why would she be so nice to her?

"I'm sorry!" she cried, balling her hands up in fists. "I did a horrible thing to you and your friends!"

"Natsumi…" Hana said. "Don't wo-"

"And yet… and yet you all welcome me and heal me…"

"What were we supposed to do? Let you die there?"

"It would've been better…"

Natsumi continued to cry; burying her face in her hands. Hana sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She winced as she moved. Even though Sage had healed most of her wounds, some of them were still aching. She slowly walked toward Natsumi and gently lowered herself to the ground. She inhaled then exhaled as she felt her bottom touch the carpet. Natsumi looked up and gasped.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she said, immediately getting up. "Y-your wounds…"

"Are fine for now," Hana said calmly. "Sit."

Natsumi obeyed and sat next to Hana; her face still filled with concern. Hana took her hands in hers.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

Hana looked at Natsumi's tear-stained face and smiled. "You don't have to beat yourself up so much. Everyone here has gone through a lot and that's why we accepted you. We are not going to shun you for something you had no control over."

"But I did have control. I was the one who agreed to join forces with Kurushimi."

"Even so, you were hurt and didn't know where to turn to. It was my fault that I showed up and had you face the truth so suddenly."

"I already knew Cye had a girlfriend."

"But for me to show up so soon after you found out, it wasn't right."

"You didn't know."

"You don't know this, but I did something horrible to Cye not too long ago; something even worse than what you did."

"You did?"

Hana nodded, the smile fading from her face. "I don't know if you saw, but when you had sex with Cye, did you notice a scar?"

Natsumi flinched and sat there for a minute; not saying a word.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"I-It's okay," Natsumi looked Hana in the eyes. "You mean on his penis right?

Hana looked at the ground. She could feel her eyes water, but she managed to keep the tears from showing.

"I did that to him."

Natsumi didn't say anything and just looked at Hana in shock. "I shared a body with an evil apprentice. At the time, I didn't know that she was around. I did feel weird some days, but I thought it was nothing. I finally knew about my guest when I summoned Akui back from his deep slumber. He threatened me and my family; saying that if I didn't do what he wanted, he would kill off everyone."

"Akui was Kurushimi's father," Natsumi said quietly. "She told me about him when I was still hanging around her."

"Akui was a powerful sorcerer. He knew about the armors of the Ronin warriors and wanted them for himself. With the armors in his grasp, he would've been able to control the world with ease. Cye was one of the warriors who didn't like to fight and therefore was an easy target. My job was to get Cye to the side of evil. Shijisha made sure things were going smoothly.

"I trapped a dolphin in a net under the water. Akui had his spirits throw spears into the water to make sure Cye got onto the boat that I was on. That's when I first met him. I thought that if I fooled him into believing that I liked him, then it would be easy to bring him over. Little did I know that the plan would fail. I fell in love with him and didn't want to hurt him. Shijisha became aware of my feelings and notified Akui." Hana paused and inhaled through her nose. Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Natsumi asked. Her heart ached as she saw pain on Hana's face. "You don't have to tell me the rest."

"I'm okay," Hana said reassuringly, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I got into a fight with Akui that day. He… he destroyed my family with a single bolt of lightning."

Natsumi felt as if her stomach dropped all the way to her feet. The pain in her chest intensified.

"Shijisha took over my body from that point on. I was too weak to fight her off. She managed to bring Cye back to Akui's castle. I found some strength to warn him about her, but of course it didn't last. Cye was brought over to the dark side and went after the others. For what I know, he pummeled them to the ground. Ryo was the one who brought him back to his senses. Cye was sent back to Akui a couple of minutes after he informed everyone about the enemy.

"At this time, I was lost. I didn't know what to do anymore and Shijisha's power was so much stronger than mine. I was helpless and I blamed myself for all that had happen between Cye and the other guys. Cye was bound to a wall in one of the dungeons. Shijisha was the one who gave that scar on Cye. She used my teeth… to give him the most painful feeling imaginable. I told him I was sorry and vanished into the darkness. I can't really remember what happened after that. All I remember is the pain and the screams of agony.

Natsumi felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know what to say to all of that. What was she supposed to say?

"Then, after I thought all hope was lost, a light appeared before me. It felt so warm and I went to toward it." Hana said.

"A light?" Natsumi asked, her attention not waning.

"The guys used all their virtues to bring me back. They drove Shijisha out of my body. Afterwards, Kento took me back to Mia's place where I rested." Hana smiled and looked at Natsumi.

"I-I'm sorry for all that has happened to you," Natsumi said.

"That's why I can't be mad at you or throw you to the side. What you did was nothing compared to the pain and suffering I caused. The guys took me in after all the damage I had caused them. We've all caused some turmoil one way or the other. So don't worry about it." Hana held out her hand to Natsumi. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Natsumi looked at Hana's hand for a minute then shook her hand.

"Hana, are you ready for your bath?" Cye asked, coming into the room. "What's going on here? Why are you on the floor?"

"Natsumi and I are just bonding," Hana smiled.

"Well that good," he said. "But you shouldn't be out of bed." Cye hoisted Hana up to her feet.

"Oh! Hana I need to talk to you about something," Natsumi said.

"What is it?" Hana asked, leaning on Cye.

"Cye, can you give us a minute alone," Natsumi asked.

"Sure. I'll be back," Cye said and exited the room.

"What's up?" Hana asked.

"It's about Ryo," Natsumi said softly.

"What about him?"

"H-He told me that he liked me."

"Really? That's great! I was afraid he wouldn't say anything."

"What?"

"Ryo said he liked you. Even though he said that he loved me, I don't think he was in his right mind."

"I told him no."

"It's fine and I'm sure he understands. It's too early after what just happened. If you do consider it, give him a chance. He may be confusing at times, but he's a good guy." Hana walked slowly to the door and opened it. Cye was leaning against the wall across the hall. "I'm ready for my bath." Cye took her arm and led her to the bathroom.

Natsumi headed toward the stairs. She stopped when she saw Ryo lying on his bed in his room. He was listening to his cassette player and looking up at the ceiling. She knocked once and immediately got Ryo's attention.

"Hello," he said, turning off his music.

"I would like to… go out with you," Natsumi said.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes."

Ryo got up from his bed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Natsumi felt as if the weight on her heart was being lifted as Ryo embraced her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"We will take it slow," he whispered.

Natsumi didn't respond and just stood there, relishing the moment.

"Ah, I see things are getting better," Cye said. Ryo and Natsumi looked to find Cye leaning against the door frame of the room. "I'm glad."

"Now we have another couple in the house?" Kento asked, poking his head into the room. "Aw man."

"Stop whining, Kento," Sage said. He was with Rowen in the hallway.

Natsumi blushed and turned to look at Ryo, who was also blushing. She smiled at him and buried her face into his chest. Things were starting to get better. She made a friend with the person who she hurt the most and now she has someone who loves her. All the guilt she felt before seemed to fly by with the time and it felt good to feel free of everything for once.

"Things will get better," she whispered.

"Yes and I'll be right here with you," Ryo answered.

A/N: I am done! WHOOOO! Next story will be up soon. Got the first chapter all set. Thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
